


Accidents Happen

by Graceybrook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, but theres a happy ending i promise, hospitals will be involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceybrook/pseuds/Graceybrook
Summary: A less than perfect meeting for Regina and Emma which starts them on a journey neither of them are ready for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greendrinkgodess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=greendrinkgodess).



> Huge thanks to my Beta Jess for calming me down when I had all my freakouts! :*

Regina Mills wandered aimlessly around her house. She had another half an hour before she was supposed to be at the town centre and she had run out of things to do. Ashley wasn’t due to arrive for another ten minutes but Henry had already crashed after his bath. Regina walked back through her living room for the tenth time in as many minutes before sighing and sitting on her couch, picking up the book on her coffee table and flicking through it. Despite her constant checking of the time, Regina still jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt she walked to the door.

 

“Hi Ashley, come on in.” Regina held the door open for the teenager, observing the weather outside as Ashley walked through the door and dropped her bag down in the corner. “Henry fell asleep after his bath so he should be out for the night but if he gives you any trouble you've got my number.”

 

Ashley nodded as she shrugged off her coat and hung it up in the hallway and looked at Regina’s outfit. “Ms Mills I don't mean to pry but can I ask why you’re dressed so fancy? It’s so cold outside and I wouldn't want you to freeze.”

 

Regina looked down at her outfit: a blue pencil dress with a zipper slit at the back and a square collar, topped off with black stiletto ankle boots. Her brunette hair doing the usual flicking out as it reached her shoulders, her makeup simplistic but emphasising her natural beauty.

 

Blushing, she answered, “Oh, a friend set me up on a blind date. I'm going to meet them at the Christmas tree in the town centre and I think we’re going for a meal afterwards. But I shouldn't be home too late. Now do you know where everything is? And if you have any trouble at all, any at all, please give me a call.”

 

“Of course, now go! Have fun!” Ashley ushered Regina to the door, letting her grab her coat and bag before she walked out into the cold night.

 

Although the town centre was only a ten-minute walk away Regina was outside for about three seconds before she decided to drive. It would be far warmer and she had elected not to wear tights in an effort to show off her legs. She didn’t think it would be too impressive if they matched her dress. However, once Regina got closer to the centre she regretted her decision when it became impossible to find a space to park. Sighing, Regina did a lap of the block in the hopes that someone had left but soon gave up and headed towards her office, she was guaranteed to find a space at this late hour. Parking up, she looked at her watch. Five minutes -she would make it.

 

Despite the cold there was a large crowd gathered in the town centre, obviously doing some late-night Christmas shopping. Regina gently pushed her way to the base of the Christmas tree, keeping an eye out for her date. Marian had said they would be wearing a green Santa hat and a black coat.

 

Regina was impressed with the decorations this year. Last year had been mildly disappointing considering the budget the committee had been given but this year… wow. Strung up between the normal, boring street lights were red and green glowing baubles, mirroring the ones on the tree. Soft white lights were wrapped around said tree and illuminated the baubles perfectly and silver tinsel sparkled in their glow.

 

Half past seven came and went and Regina’s date had still not appeared. Not a green Santa hat in sight. ‘He’s probably just stuck in traffic’, Regina thought, despite the fact that half the population appeared to be in the town centre already. The minute hand ticked closer and closer to eight o'clock and Regina started to accept that maybe her date wasn’t going to show up. Turning to walk back to her car she collided with someone and felt something hot hit her waist and cascade down. Looking down she saw hot chocolate spill all over her cream coat.

 

“Oh my god I am so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and I’m just really clumsy anyway I shouldn’t really be allowed hot drinks and I’m sorry I’m babbling here.” Regina was flabbergasted by the speed at which the woman had spoken but barely had time to take in her words and even less time to respond when the woman fished around in her bag, pulled out a handful of napkins and handed them to her as she continued. “Oh my god it’s such a nice coat as well I really am terribly sorry. It’s going to stain.”

 

“It’s okay, I wasn’t looking where I was going either. I’ve dealt with worse stains than this, believe me, I should have no trouble getting this out. I have a toddler at home.” Regina quickly explained at the look on the woman’s face.

 

“Ah okay that makes more sense than what I was thinking.” The woman’s cheeks quickly flushed a deep red to match the shade of her nose. “Oh, I’m so sorry that was, that was very out of line. I don’t even know you-”

 

“Regina.” Regina said cutting off the woman.

 

“What?”

 

“My name. It’s Regina.” Regina repeated holding out a hand to shake.

 

“Oh, I’m Emma.” The woman replied shaking Regina’s hand. “My word your hands are cold. Please let me take you somewhere warm and buy you a coffee or something, let me apologise for my clumsiness.” Emma babbled. “Unless of course you’re meeting someone. I mean why else would you be out in the cold without gloves on, unless you weren’t planning on being in the cold for very long.

 

“Well you are half right, I was meant to be meeting someone but they stood me up. I was actually going to head home when we collided.” Regina smiled at Emma who still had hold of Regina’s chilling hand.

 

Emma blushed again and smiled sheepishly. “Again, I’m so sorry about that. Please, let me buy you a drink.”

 

Regina thought for a moment, Ashley was prepared to stay until half past 10 and it was only one drink. What harm could it do? Regina looked down at their interlocked hands and then back up at Emma before nodding. Emma beamed as she pulled on Regina’s hand, dragging them away from the tree and out of the crowd towards a nearby café.

 

Pushing open the door Emma waved at the woman behind the bar, who looked confused but smiled kindly, and led them over to a table close to the radiator. Regina looked around at her surroundings. Having lived in Storybrooke for almost three years, how had she never noticed this charming little café? The walls were papered with a subtle forest design, from a distance it just appeared stripy but sitting down next to it Regina could make out the shapes of branches linking the design together. The chairs were a retro 70’s design, bright red seats, metallic legs and seated at glass topped tables.

 

Emma admired the look of awe on Regina’s face as she waved the woman behind the bar over. “Emma? You were just in here five minutes ago, what happened?” The woman obviously knew Emma as she shook her head knowingly.

 

“Ah, well you see, I uh, I wasn’t looking where I was going and I spilt my drink all over Regina here so I’m buying her a drink to apologise.” Emma explained blushing, pulling her coat off to reveal a plaid button down shirt and tank top. Regina was surprised she hadn’t been complaining of the cold.

 

“Well then, what would you like?” The woman asked looking at Regina.

 

“Oh um, just a coffee is good thank you.” Regina replied with a smile.

 

“And I’ll have the usual, thanks Granny.” Emma added, the woman nodded and moved back towards the bar to prepare their drinks.

 

“Granny?” Regina asked, looking slightly confused that Emma hadn’t at least hugged her Grandmother or something.

 

“Oh, she’s not really my Granny, but I’ve known her for ages and she’s practically family.” Emma noticed Regina’s confused look hadn’t changed so she explained some more. “I grew up around here. My mom used to bring me here after school and whatnot until my dad finished work.”

 

“Do you still live around here? I just thought I knew everyone in my town.” Regina asked, genuinely interested.

 

“Your town?” Emma’s head tilted inquisitorially.

 

Now it was Regina’s turn to blush. “Ah, I’m the Mayor.”

 

Emma’s eyebrows shot up into the grey hat, which she had yet to take off as she buried her face in her hands “You’re the Mayor? Oh, now I feel even more embarrassed. But wait, you can’t be more than what twenty-four, twenty-five? That’s impressive to be mayor so young! And you have a toddler at home!” Emma sounded sincerely impressed and that just made Regina blush deeper, glad when Granny returned with their drinks.

 

“Here you go dear, one coffee- I brought cream and sugar over too if you want that. And one hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon.” Granny said, depositing their drinks on the table before giving another smile and moving to clear one of the recently vacated tables.

 

“So,” Emma said, finally taking her hat off and letting blonde curls cascade down her shoulders. Reaching for her mug she took a tentative sip of her warming drink. “How old is the Mayor of Storybrooke with a toddler at home?”

 

“I’m twenty-five. How old is the woman who spilt hot chocolate down my favourite coat and currently has a whipped cream moustache?” Regina chuckled, adding a dash of cream to her coffee and stirring absentmindedly as she looked at Emma.

 

“Twenty-two. And to answer your earlier question,” Emma replied, once she’d licked away her whipped cream, “I went away to college, but I graduated over summer, came back and got a job with my dad until I can figure out what to do with my degree. How old’s your kid?”

 

“Are we playing twenty questions now?” Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Oh god yeah sorry, if you don’t want to chat you don’t have to. We can totally sit here in silence while you warm up. It’s fine with me. Especially if you want to get back to your kid.” Emma blushed and looked back down at her hot chocolate, watching the whipped cream melt into the chocolatey liquid.

 

“No dear, this is fine I'm enjoying it. My ‘kid’, as you put it, just turned four. His name is Henry.” Regina chuckled again, smiling softly at Emma. “Do you have any children Emma?”

 

“No, no kids yet but I do have a cute as a button brother.” Emma could see Regina trying to mentally calculate the age of Emma’s brother. “Neal's ten, eleven in May. Henry’s dad not in the picture?” Emma watched Regina’s face fall and immediately backtracked. “Shit I'm sorry that was uncalled for, way too personal considering I only met you half an hour ago.” Emma blustered, checking her watch.

 

“It is a bit personal for this early on in a relationship-”

 

“Relationship?” Emma’s voice was confused.

 

“Friendship, I'm sorry, slip of the tongue. I did think I would be on a date this evening, but the man in the green Santa hat never showed- oh, uh that’s what my friend said would identify him.” Regina hastened to explain. “What’s your degree in?” Regina asked, quickly changing the subject.

 

“Criminology and psychology. You look shocked, what degree did you think I’d have?” Emma asked semi-defensively as Regina blushed.

 

“I uh… well I...” Regina stammered trying to get her brain to think of an appropriate answer.

 

“Relax Regina I’m just messing with you.” Emma chuckled, enjoying watching the brunette squirm. “Criminology and psychology just seemed like an interesting choice. It’s fascinating, trying to work out why people do things, about the way their mind works - especially criminals. And I can do many things with a degree like mine: I can become a cop, I can get a law degree, I can… oh I don’t know, work with children? The world is my oyster. Hey, what’s the deal with that saying? Why an oyster? Why not a jellyfish or a lion or a cat?”

 

Regina thought for a moment, trying to keep up with Emma's train of thought and think of an answer at the same time. “Oh, I uh… I don’t know. Maybe that’s something I’ll have to find out. So, do your parents still live around here?”

 

Emma nodded, “Yeah they live just off Mifflin Street.”

 

“That’s such a coincidence, I live on Mifflin Street, number 108.”

 

“How long have you lived there? I can’t believe we haven’t crossed paths before.” Emma asked, shocked.

 

“Almost three years now, I moved shortly after Henry’s first birthday.”

 

“So how long have you been Mayor?”

 

“A little under a year, my father was the mayor before but he had a heart attack and decided to take early retirement. I was just meant to be filling in until someone else could take over, but the council seemed happy with me so I’m serving out my father’s term.”

 

“Wow, so what were you doing before? Stop me if I’m asking too many questions. I get it from my mom, she’s always asking questions.” Emma laughed nervously.

 

“No, its fine, I was halfway through my law degree, but I was only doing that to please my mother. I don’t really know what else I would do though, I’d love to do photography but mother says there’s no money in ‘taking pretty pictures’”

 

“I imagine there would be quite a lot of money in photography, once you get established.”

 

“What do your parents do?” Regina asked, turning the questions back on Emma and taking another sip of coffee.

 

“My dad is the Sheriff and my mom teaches kindergarten at the school. Which was hilarious when Neal was in kindergarten.” Emma chuckled, obviously remembering a funny story. “You know how you'd be super tired one day or not thinking clearly and you'd end up calling your teacher ‘mom’? Well all the kids in Neal’s class started calling mom ‘Neal’s mom’ instead of ‘miss’” Emma started to trail off as she noticed Regina’s straight face. “I guess you had to be there, even though I wasn’t there either... maybe it's a family thing...” Emma shrugged smiling haphazardly. “Am I boring you? Do you want to go? I won't be offended.” Emma asked noticing Regina looking at her watch.

 

“No, you're not boring me I was just thinking I should relieve my babysitter. I mean she did say she could stay as long as I need but she's only sixteen and I would feel bad if she's out too late.” Regina explained as Emma nodded and waved Granny over. “How much do I owe you for the coffee?” she added, reaching into her bag.

 

“Absolutely nothing put your money away. This is my apology for spilling my drink all over you. You can get the next one.” Emma said handing over the money to Granny and standing up.

 

“The next one?” Regina asked semi-hopefully, standing up to pull on her stained coat.

 

“Sure. If that's okay with you? This was fun and I would like to see you again, I promise not to spill anything on you next time.”

 

Regina laughed, “That sounds lovely, I spend all my free time with Henry so I don’t really have any friends, just the other moms from preschool.”

 

“Then I am honoured to be the first. Can I walk you home?” Emma asked pulling on her coat.

 

“I drove, but you may walk me to my car.” Regina smiled.

 

“I would love to.” Emma grinned as she pulled her hat on and held the door open for Regina.

 

Emma and Regina kept the conversation flowing as Regina led them towards her office.

 

“Wait, so you parked at the office? Did you even go home before your blind date?” Emma teased.

 

“I did but there were no parking spaces by the town centre so I parked here and walked. Where did you park?”

 

“I walked.”

 

“You walked? Well please let me give you a lift home, I would feel uncomfortable if I let you walk alone when it’s so dark.”

 

Emma smiled and nodded, thanking Regina as the brunette opened the passenger side door for Emma and moved around to climb into the driver’s seat herself.

 

“So, I know they’re off Mifflin Street but which end?” Regina asked, starting the car.

 

“The end by the park. You didn’t have to do this Regina, I’m scrappy. I can take care of myself.”

 

“That may well be dear but I don’t think I could sleep tonight if I didn’t make sure you got home safely.”

 

“Are you going to tuck me in as well?”

 

Regina’s eyes widened and she was stunned into silence.

 

“Relax Regina I’m just kidding.” Emma chuckled placing a hand on Regina’s as the car came to a stop at a traffic light.

 

Regina blushed again ‘Is Emma flirting with me?’ she thought as she turned the corner onto Mifflin Street.

 

“Here is good. That’s my parent’s house over there.” Emma said undoing her seatbelt as she pointed to the quaint house on the corner. “It’s a proper American dream house, white picket fence and everything.” She added chuckling as she turned to face Regina. “So, when are you free again? Not that you were free tonight, I kinda hijacked your evening and now you're stuck with me.” Emma realised she was rambling but somehow the words wouldn't stop.

 

Regina chuckled and reached around into the back of the car. Pulling her bag out she fished around inside and pulled out a business card and handed it to the blonde. “Why don't you give me a call when you think of something?”

 

Emma took the card and bit her lip. “Is this weekend too soon?”

 

Regina sucked in her breath. “The weekend is the only time I get with my son, so unless you fancy hanging out with a 4-year-old I’m afraid you'll have to pick another day.”

 

“Got it. Well I'll give you a call then. And please, if you have any trouble at all getting that stain out let me know. My mom probably has a secret recipe for getting stains like that out. I was a very clumsy child as you probably guessed.” Emma chuckled again as she put one hand on the door and took one last look at Regina before reluctantly tearing her eyes away and climbing out of the car.

 

Regina shook her head as she watched Emma walk through the gate and up to the door before disappearing inside ‘Mills what have you got yourself into?’ she asked herself as she drove around the corner and parked outside her own house.

 

Unlocking her door and walking inside Regina called out for her babysitter. “Ashley? Ashley, where are you?”

 

Ashley appeared at the top of the stairs, one of Henry's favourite books in her hands. “Sorry, Henry woke up and said he couldn't go back to sleep until I read him a story. He fell asleep about 5 pages in but I read it all just in case. How was your date?” Ashley asked as she walked down the stairs, looking at the clock - just gone nine.

 

“I got stood up.”

 

“And you waited an hour and a half before you came home? You met someone, didn't you?” Ashley’s mouth curled up into a smile as she followed Regina into the living room, who thought for a moment about staying quiet but decided against it.

 

“As I was turning to leave I did bump into someone, quite literally. We just went for a drink, coffee before you ask. I don’t drink on a school night.”

 

“Aw that’s nice Ms Mills. At least your night wasn’t a total bust then.” Ashley stuffed her books back into her bag on the coffee table and picked it up.

 

Regina smiled handing over her money for the evening “Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you home?”

 

“Thank you, Ms Mills, but I only live two doors down, I’ll be fine.” Ashley said as she moved towards the door. Nevertheless, Regina walked Ashley to the gate and watched her until she disappeared into her own front garden.

 

Once Regina had locked the door behind her she moved upstairs and checked in on her son. Regina’s heart warmed at seeing Henry flat out, arms curled around his toy monkey and his light brown hair flopping over his eyes. Sighing she closed the door softly and headed into her own room to get ready for bed. She had an early meeting in the morning and didn’t think that yawning and dark circles would make a good impression.

 

Her phone beeped from where she had placed it on her nightstand, and thinking it might be Ashley saying she’d forgotten something, she got up from her vanity and unlocked her phone. A smile spread across her face as she read the text.

 

‘Hey it's Emma, are you free tomorrow? For lunch? Xo’

 

Regina chuckled at Emma's eagerness and tapped out a response before returning to her vanity.

 

‘Sounds lovely to me dear, is 1 o’clock okay? Xo’

 

Regina had barely sat down before her phone beeped again with Emma’s response,

 

‘1 o’clock is perfect, see you then xo’

 

Regina beamed, returned to her vanity and took off her makeup, her smile remaining in place as she crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

 

~~~

 

Emma’s alarm went off annoyingly early. Slamming her hand on the snooze button she rolled over and buried her head back into her pillow. It felt as if she had barely closed her eyes before her alarm blared out again. Groaning, Emma sat up and turned her alarm off before stretching out her back, sighing when she heard a satisfying click.

 

Padding down to the kitchen in her fluffy socks Emma poured herself some coffee and threw some bread in the toaster, leaning back against the kitchen island and listening out for the tell-tale sounds of her family waking up. The creak of the floorboard in the corner told her that one of her parents was up, probably her father as he was on the morning shift at the station as well. Emma was munching on her toast when she was proven right, her father plodding down the stairs. “Morning Dad.” Emma said with such gusto that it earned her an inquisitive look from her father.

 

“Morning Emma, you’re very cheery today. Did you have fun last night?” David said smiling gratefully when Emma handed him a mug of coffee.

 

“Oh, yes the lights were beautiful and the atmosphere was lovely, but I wasn’t looking where I was going and I spilt my hot chocolate on the Mayor.” Emma said turning back to her second round of toast which had just popped up.

 

“Oh Emma.” Her father said, shaking his head softly, “What did she say?”

 

“She was actually really cool about it, she said her son is always spilling stuff so she shouldn’t have any trouble getting the stain out but I said if she does to let me know. Mom must have some magic stuff, you know how clumsy I am.” Emma said munching on her toast.

 

“Yes Emma, I remember many a messy incident, like that ‘Welcome Home’ banner you made for Neal. There was more paint on you than the banner.” David laughed.

 

“Okay I was eleven, you can’t keep bringing that up!” Emma rolled her eyes as she finished her breakfast.

 

“Are you running into work today or do you want a lift?” David asked, changing the topic.

 

“Actually, I was thinking of taking the bug in. I was going to meet a friend for lunch.” Emma mumbled sipping at her coffee.

 

“Of course, give Ruby our love.” David said, busying himself with his own breakfast.

 

Emma didn’t think to correct him, merely nodding and humming her agreement as she continued to drink her coffee.

 

~~~

 

At the other end of the street Regina was torn from her slumber, not by an alarm but by her son who came barrelling into her room at impressive speed and jumped onto her bed.

 

“Mommy I had a bad dream.”

 

Regina could see Henry’s bottom lip trembling as he clutched his slightly ragged monkey. Pulling her son into her side Regina started to soothe him. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

 

Henry shook his head as he burrowed himself closer to his mother, making Regina hug him tighter. “Henry, sweetie, I can’t help you face your fears if you don’t tell me what they are?” Regina said as she smoothed his hair.

 

Henry sniffled and lifted his head up, thinking for a moment before nodding slowly. “Okay.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “There were these monsters and they were chasing me, and I couldn’t get away.” Henry sniffled and buried his head back into his mother’s shoulder.

 

“Oh honey I’m sorry. Bad dreams can be scary, but they’re no more than that, dreams. And the good thing about them, is that we can wake up from them. No matter what time it is, if you have a bad dream you come and find me okay? I’ll help you chase those monsters away.”

 

Henry looked up at his mom, hope in his eyes. “You promise?”

 

“I promise.” Regina’s smile beamed down at her son as she hugged him tightly. “Now how about pancakes for breakfast?”

 

Henry’s little gasp of joy was enough to convince Regina that he approved.

 

“Right then, why don’t you go and get dressed and I’ll get started, okay?” Henry nodded and jumped off the bed with such glee that Regina knew she had distracted him from his bad dream.

 

~~~

 

Emma parked up her yellow bug outside the station, just beside the patrol car her father had driven in. Shooting off a quick text to ask if Regina was still on for lunch she walked into the station. For such a small town, it seemed to be fairly hectic inside, the cops who had been on night shift were still filling out paperwork and both holding cells were occupied. “Was it a party last night?” Emma joked walking over to Officer Robin Hood who dropped his pen and stretched out his hand.

 

“Mr Graham Humbert in cell A seemed to think so, got a call from Ruby that he and Mr Jefferson Thwaites were having a fist fight outside the diner. Once they’ve woken up and are sufficiently sober they can go, unless either of them wants to press charges. But now they’re your problem. Come on Lancelot I’ll drop you home.” Robin pushed himself away from the desk triumphantly and waved Lancelot over, picking up his keys and stretching.

 

Emma waved them out and took Robin’s place, picking up the paperwork to read through. Pretty standard stuff, a list of the effects they came in with and who had called it in. David walked in from the kitchen and placed a cup of coffee on the desk beside her. “Do you want patrol duty or are you happy to watch the prisoners this morning?”

 

As David spoke, Graham stirred and sat up slowly blinking in the morning light. “Good morning, now did you want to press charges on Mr Thwaites here or do you want to go home and sleep off your hangover there?” Emma asked.

 

Graham rubbed his head slowly and stared at the bruises forming on his knuckles, “What happened?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes and picked up the witness statement Ruby had filled out, “Well according to our witness statement here, you were screaming about being late for something with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a green… a green Santa hat in the other.” Emma trailed off, leaving David to take over.

 

“Mr Thwaites tried to intervene and calm you down, you gave him a punch or two, he tried to hit back. You have a couple of previous misdemeanours, nothing major, this will be going on your record however but I see no issue with releasing you.” David said as he walked over to the cell with the keys and unlocked the door for him while Graham was still processing everything. “Officer Swan can you get Mr Humbert’s personal effects for him and then you are free to leave.”

 

Emma unlocked the desk drawer and pulled out Graham’s personal effects, ticking them off as she handed them to the still groggy man. “One cell phone, one set of keys, one half-empty bottle of whiskey and one green Santa hat. You take care now sir.”

 

“You okay Emma?” David asked once Graham had left, “You seemed a bit taken aback?”

 

“Yeah, well, it’s just the mayor, last night she was waiting for a man wearing a green Santa hat when I collided with her, that must’ve been him...” Emma trailed off as she gestured to the now empty cell. “Should I tell her?” Emma bit her lip and looked up at her father who was perched against the other desk.

 

David shrugged, “He clearly had too much to drink last night, I don’t know the mayor very well but I can’t imagine she’d like being associated with a man like that. But it’s up to you dear. Now, did you want patrol duty or desk duty?”

 

“I’ll take desk duty today, you can take Jones out on patrol. I think he’s been getting antsy sat behind the desk, and you need your bromance time.” Emma chuckled softly.

 

~~~

 

Regina did a final check to make sure she and Henry had everything before ushering him out of the door and locking it behind her. Henry was humming some TV theme tune as she buckled him into his car seat making Regina smile. “Mommy you smell nice.” Henry babbled before going back to his theme tune.

 

Regina beamed, he said the same thing every day, it didn’t matter if she hadn’t used any perfume that morning, Regina just presumed he’d got into the habit of saying it but it made her smile nonetheless. “Thank you sweetheart. Now are you and Banana comfy?” Henry nodded and clutched his monkey closely.

 

“Are you excited for kindergarten today?” Regina asked as she buckled herself in and started the car.

 

Henry nodded eagerly as he continued humming, looking out the window at the outside world.

 

Once Regina had dropped Henry off at kindergarten she checked her phone and smiled as she saw a text from Emma ‘We still on for lunch today? Xo’

 

‘Of course, 1 o’clock, do you want me to come to you? Xo’ Regina quickly replied before putting her phone back in her purse and continuing to the office.

 

Regina was just pulling into her parking spot when she heard her phone ding. Grabbing her purse and coat she climbed out of the car and walked into the building. Elsie, her secretary, wasn’t in yet so Regina put the coffee machine on and walked through to her office to give the coffee time to warm up before picking up her phone to read Emma’s text.

 

‘No don’t worry, lunch is on me and I’ll bring it to you xo’ Regina smiled and tapped out a response while she waited for the coffee to brew.

 

‘If you’re sure, but I warn you my office is a bit messy xo

 

“Good morning Madam Mayor.” Regina turned around to be greeted by Elsie who had snuck in behind her. “Don’t worry about waiting for the coffee, I’ll bring it through once its ready.” Elsie added dropping her bag behind her desk and pulling two mugs out of the cupboard.

 

Regina thanked Elsie and walked back into her office to start work, placing her phone in her desk drawer so it wouldn’t distract her.

 

~~~

 

Emma whiled away the morning sat behind the desk taking calls and doing paperwork, so when half past twelve rolled around she jumped up, grabbed her car keys and headed out of the door to pick up lunch: two grilled cheeses; a side of fries; a side of onion rings; two coffees and two bottles of water.

 

Pulling up outside the town hall Emma grabbed her backpack and lunch off the passenger seat and walked inside.

 

“Good afternoon, do you have an appointment?” Regina’s secretary asked as she approached the door.

 

“Well no but-” Emma said before the secretary cut her off.

 

“Then I’m afraid you can’t go through; besides the mayor will be taking lunch soon.”

 

“Yes, I know.” Emma held up the bag from Granny’s and the drinks holder “I’m bringing it.”

 

The secretary blushed, eyes wide, “Oh goodness I am sorry, go on through.”

 

“Hey Regina, I’ve brought lunch.” Emma said as she pushed open the door to Regina’s office, smiling softly when Regina looked up from her paperwork and took in the sight of the blonde bearing food.

 

“Great, I was getting rather hungry.” Regina replied as she pushed herself away from her desk and thought for a moment looking between the table covered in boxes and paper and the sofa in front of the fireplace, before gesturing to the sofa. “Please sit.”

 

Emma walked over to the sofa, placed the food and drinks on the coffee table and pulled the water bottles out of her backpack. “I’m sorry about the mess on the table, someone asked for the annual figures and when my dad had his heart attack things weren’t tidied away very well.”

 

“Don’t worry about it Regina, you should see the state of my desk.” Emma laughed. “But now isn’t the time to be thinking about work, now is lunch time.” Emma added pulling lunch out of the paper bag. “You didn’t answer my text about what you wanted so I just got my usual order.”

 

Regina inwardly cursed at her determination to do work and ignore her phone once she got a whiff of what Emma had brought for lunch. Grilled cheese. Regina tried not to gag as the smell got stronger. She could deal with the fries and even the onion rings but she hadn’t touched a grilled cheese in over four years. The smell proved too overwhelming for the brunette as she clutched a hand to her mouth, leapt up from the couch and ran towards the bathroom, leaving Emma sat stunned staring after her.

 

“Regina? Regina, are you okay?” Emma asked nervously as she stood up and cautiously walked towards the sound of heaving coming from the bathroom.

 

Emma heard the water running and then silence as Regina opened the door looking pale. “What’s wrong? Are you ill? Do you want me to take you home?” Emma asked, worry coating her voice.

 

“No, I’ll be fine, I probably should have told you. I haven’t eaten a grilled cheese since I was pregnant. I was craving one for lunch so I had one and all was good until I was halfway through it. It wasn’t pleasant. Ever since I can’t smell one without wanting to hurl. I’m sorry.” Regina explained, looking sheepish.

 

“Oh my god, don’t apologise I am so sorry. I should have got something more neutral. I’ll go out and get something else.” Before Regina could protest Emma grabbed her bag and headed back out the door.

 

Regina only had to wait fifteen minutes for Emma to return with two plastic containers and two glass bottles. “Does kale salad sound better?” Emma asked casually as if it had been fifteen seconds since they last spoke and not quarter of an hour.

 

“Emma, you didn’t have to do this, but thank you, that sounds delicious.” Regina smiled as Emma handed her one of the bottles. “Root beer?”

 

Emma blushed as she bit her lip, “I thought it might help with your stomach. My mom had really bad morning sickness with my brother and I remember my dad bringing her a root beer every day when he came home from work.”

 

The pair sat in a comfortable silence whilst they ate, Emma a little less than pleased with the kale salad but happy that Regina was no longer feeling sick.

 

Regina sighed as she put down her plastic fork and leant back against the couch. “That was lovely, thank you. What time do you have to be back at the station?”

 

“Why? You bored of me already?” Emma joked before checking her watch. “Not for another half an hour, my dad’s got everything covered.”

 

“Ah yes he’s the Sheriff, I remember you telling me yesterday, always on time with his paperwork and prompt to meetings as well. Funny he doesn’t look old enough to have a daughter your age…” Regina pondered before shrugging, “And your mom’s a teacher, right?”

 

“Yeah, teaching Kindergarten.”

 

“Mary Margaret Nolan?” Emma nodded. “Yes, Henry and I went in to meet her the other week because Henry’s due to start school in September, which I know is ages away but classes fill up so quickly. I wanted to get him enrolled in the best ones. Wait she can’t be your mother… she can’t be more than late thirties? Thirty-seven? Thirty-nine at a push. How young was she when she had you?”

 

Emma froze, biting her lip and trying to avoid the question, but that only intrigued Regina more. “I mean I’m in no position to talk I was twenty-one when I had Henry, but wow! You’re twenty-two so she must have been a teenager.” At her friend’s continued silence Regina paused and worry softened her tone. “Emma what’s wrong? Was it something I said?”

 

Emma muttered something under her breath, so softly that Regina had to ask her to repeat it. Raising her head slowly Emma took a deep breath, “I’m adopted.”

 

Regina sat back, shocked, inwardly cursing herself for pushing Emma to tell her. She barely knows this woman, it hasn’t even been twenty-four hours yet.

 

Whilst Regina is taking in this news, Emma had been packing up her bag, picking up her empty coffee cup she thanked Regina for her hospitality and walked to the door. Emma had barely made it three feet before Regina grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug, a slightly awkward hug but Emma softened nonetheless.

 

“You’re lucky this cup was empty or we would’ve had a repeat of last night.” Emma joked softly when Regina released her.

 

“Emma I am so sorry, that was very insensitive of me. I’m not normally that... well, it was just a shock. Please don’t freak out. I want this to work, I want to be friends. And you don’t have to do it now but I’d like to hear about it, about your childhood, if you want to, I mean, we did only meet yesterday, but I get the feeling you don’t get to talk about it a lot.” Regina trailed off as Emma remained silent, realising she had rambled on quite a lot.

 

Emma bit her lip again, Regina could see the skin starting to break. “Thank you, but I think I’m going to head back to the station now, get started on that paperwork. Don’t want it being late.” Emma chuckled gently before smiling half-heartedly and walking past Elsie and back out to her car.

 

Regina groaned and kicked out at the sofa, swearing under her breath when the sting spread through her toe. Walking back to her desk Regina pulled out her phone, sure enough there were the texts from Emma: ‘Is grilled cheese okay? Xo’; ‘If you don’t say anything I’ll have no choice but to guess xo’; ‘Okay grilled cheese it is xo’ Regina was just starting to type out an apology but before she could press send another text from Emma popped up.

 

‘I know it came as a shock, and I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to find out that way either, and you’re right, I don’t talk about it, it doesn’t come up. I would like this to work too. How about coffee tomorrow morning? My shift starts at 6 but I can take a break, just let me know’

 

There was no ‘xo’ this time but Regina didn’t mind, she was just happy Emma had agreed to talk to her, ‘Coffee sounds great, I’ll come to you after I’ve dropped Henry at preschool’

 

Regina waited for Emma’s reply, a simple smile, before she put her phone back in her drawer and tried to get on with some work.

 

~~~

 

Regina pulled up outside the Sheriff’s station and took a deep breath. She seemed to be taking a lot of deep breaths lately. Shaking it off Regina opened the car door and took the tray of steaming coffee with her.

 

Walking into the station Regina turned sharply and almost collided with David. “Good morning Madam Mayor, are you okay?” David asked, slightly confused. “I’m not late with my paperwork am I?”

 

“Oh no, not at all Sheriff. I was wondering if Emma was around?”

 

David smiled, “Yes she’s in the office, down the hall and to the right. I think she could use the coffee, she was awfully quiet this morning.”

 

Regina returned the smile and moved down the hall to the office. “Knock knock.” Regina said as she stood in the doorway holding up the coffee cups. “Your dad said you might need this. I almost ran into him when I walked in, it seems your clumsiness is catching.” Regina joked, not moving from the doorway.

 

“Well then we must sit you down at once, standing is half the trouble when you’re clumsy.” Emma stood and pulled the chair away from her neighbouring desk, offering it to Regina.

 

Regina let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding and sat down, handing one of the cups to Emma. Opening her mouth to speak Emma cut her off.

 

“Regina please don’t apologise again; you don’t have to. Mary Margaret and David adopted me when I was ten. I’d been in and out of foster homes ever since I could remember, I had one family when I was five, I thought they would be the one and even took their surname when they adopted me. They had their own child a year later and sent me back. I ran from almost every home, just to the local park, nowhere special, when one day Mary Margaret and David found me sat at the top of the slide, in the rain, sobbing. That foster home was horrible, a group home in Boston where I felt so out of place and invisible at the same time, so I ran. They found me, soaking wet, shivering and they took me to a café, warmed me up and took me back home. They came to visit me the next week after speaking to my social worker and told me that I could come and live with them if I wanted to. I burst into tears, I thought they were joking. Mary Margaret just hugged me and helped me pack away my few belongings.” Emma choked a little and took a sip of the coffee before continuing. “A few months later they told me they were expecting Neal and I ran again. There’s a little castle by the harbour, I went there and I cried my eyes out. David came and found me, he told me that this new baby didn’t change anything, that he and Mary Margaret still loved me and wanted me to stay. A week later was the first time I called them Mom and Dad.”

 

The pair sat in silence for a moment sipping at their coffee, Regina could feel herself tearing up at the emotion in Emma's voice. Blinking hard she stopped any tears from falling but her heart ached for the young girl who had been forgotten for so many years. She knew now that she liked Emma a lot but she also knew she couldn’t take their relationship any further before Henry met her properly.

 

“Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?” Regina asked, before her brain had really processed what she was saying.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“I mean, would you like to have dinner with me and Henry?”

 

“You want me to meet your son? What if he doesn’t like me?”

 

“Emma I don’t know what you’re freaking out about he’ll love you.” Regina said comfortingly, “Have a think about it and let me know by five and I can pick you up.” Regina looked at her watch. “I’d better be going, I’ve got a meeting in ten minutes. Please think about it, I’d like for you to meet Henry.”

 

Emma watched the brunette walk away as her brain went into overdrive. ‘Swan what are you getting yourself into, you’ve only known her a day and you’ve already told her your life story and now she wants you to meet her son!’ Emma buried her head in her hands and groaned.

 

“Emma, are you okay?” David had crept in as Regina had left, witnessing Emma’s mini freak-out.

 

“Oh, hi dad, yeah, well no, I don’t know. Regina wants me to meet her son. I didn’t even know friends did that? I mean I know I’ve met all your friends but I was ten, her kid is four. What if he hates me and Regina never wants to see me again? Or what if he loves me and Regina and I stop being friends for some reason, I don’t want him to hate her.”

 

David sat on the edge of Emma’s desk and put a hand on her shoulder. “If she wants you to meet her son she must like you and want you to hang around, I’ve known her for a year now and I’ve never seen her with any friends. I think this would be good for the both of you.”

 

Emma bit her lip and sighed, “Okay, can you tell mom I won’t be home for dinner then?”

 

~~~

 

When Regina finally got out of her meeting, some dreary argument between businesses about who owned what land etcetera, she turned her phone back on to find a text from Emma ‘I would love to have dinner with you and Henry, my shift doesn’t finish till 6 though so I’ll get my dad to drop me off xo’

 

Regina’s face lit up, briefly, before she realised she had nothing to cook. Walking back to her office she quickly tapped out a shopping list on her phone and when Elsie came into her office with a cup of coffee she told the redhead she’d be leaving early today. Elsie nodded and said she’d cancel her four-thirty meeting, so when four-thirty rolled around Regina simply shut down her computer, waved goodbye to Elsie and walked out to her car.

 

~~~

 

Regina parked her car outside Marian’s house, walked up to the door and knocked. “Regina, hey, I am so sorry about your date the other night! Graham texted me yesterday, there was this big misunderstanding and err, well he err, spent the night in the holding cell but he said if you’re still up for meeting then so is he...” Marian greeted Regina as soon as she opened the door.

 

“Hang on Marian, let me get through the door first. Who’s Graham?” Regina asked, confused as she stepped through the doorway. Regina’s tone changed immediately as Henry came barrelling towards her and she swooped down to pick him up. “Hey honey how was your day?”

 

“Graham was your blind date, he got arrested so he couldn’t make it on Tuesday. But if you want I can give you his number and you can sort out another date?” Marian sounded eager as the two of them made their way down the hallway to the kitchen.

 

“Marian, do you really think I would go on a date with someone who’s been arrested?” Regina asked as she put Henry down on one of the stools by the kitchen island.

 

“Mommy why is the man blind?” Henry asked before Marian could respond to Regina’s question and making the two women chuckle.

 

“Henry sweetie he isn’t really blind, a blind date just means when the people haven’t met before, they’ve been set up by a friend.” Regina explained as Henry nodded.

 

“Okay Regina fine you won’t see Graham, but can I at least set you up with someone else? To make up for it?” Marian pleaded.

 

Regina sighed “We’ll talk about this later, I have a friend coming over for dinner and I still need to go food shopping.”

 

Marian feigned hurt, “You have friends other than me? Oh that wounds me Mills.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes and pulled a funny face at Henry who was sat giggling, kicking his heels.

 

“I actually met her on Tuesday, when Graham didn’t show up I turned to leave and she collided with me, spilling her hot chocolate all over my cream coat-”

 

“And you didn’t yell at her? Wow I am impressed.”

 

Regina shrugged.  “Accidents happen, she apologised and bought me a coffee, we got to talking and got on really well.”

 

“Well I look forward to meeting her, but I’m sure this little guy will give me all the details tomorrow.” Marian said, ruffling Henry’s hair.

 

Regina picked Henry up and gave Marian a kiss on the cheek before going back out to her car.

 

~~~

 

When the doorbell rang at quarter past 6 Regina checked her hair in the mirror and smoothed out her dress before she opened the door. “You came.”

 

“Err yeah, I did.” Emma shrugged and stepped through the doorway.

 

“You just seemed a bit uncomfortable when I mentioned that Henry would be here. Can I take your coat?”

 

Emma nodded and shrugged her coat off, handing it to Regina who placed it on the hook next to her own.

 

“Speaking of coats, how’s your cream one doing?” Emma asked sheepishly, biting her lip.

 

“Oh Elsie took it to the dry cleaner’s yesterday and it’ll be ready tomorrow. They didn’t mention anything about it so I think the hot chocolate will come out just fine.”

 

“That’s good, I wish you’d let me pay for the bill though, it was my fault.” Emma said as she followed Regina through to the kitchen.

 

“Don’t worry about it Emma please. Can I get you a drink?”

 

“Oh um, what are you having? I’ll have the same.”

 

Regina pulled two wine glasses out of the cupboard, poured a generous amount of red wine into both and handed one to Emma.

 

Emma took a sip before speaking, “So um, where’s Henry?”

 

“He’s up in his playroom, his grandparents bought him a new Lego set at the weekend and I just can’t tear him away from it.” Regina smiled fondly.

 

“Do you see your parents often then?” Emma asked.

 

Regina nodded, “Every Sunday. My mom runs the horse riding centre, and since my dad had his heart attack he helps out now and again. Henry wants to be a knight when he’s older so I’ve said he can start lessons after Christmas, because what kind of knight are you if you can’t ride a horse?”

 

Emma chuckled. “A very poor one. How are you meant to rescue damsel’s in distress and ride off into the sunset?”

 

“Exactly. Dinner won’t be much longer, I hope you like lasagne. Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll make sure Henry is ready.” Regina lead Emma through to the dining room that joined the kitchen before leaving the room and going upstairs.

 

Almost immediately the buzzer on the oven started going and Regina came back down the stairs at a much faster pace than when she went up them and rushed into the kitchen to switch it off.

 

Henry came bounding down the stairs and into the dining room but came to a halt when he spotted Emma sat at the table. “Who are you?” he asked.

 

“Oh, I’m Emma, I’m a friend of your mom’s” Emma replied, looking to the kitchen, wishing Regina would come back.

 

“Mommy only has one friend.” Henry said suspiciously, as if Emma was here for something evil.

 

“Not anymore kid, now she has me too.” Emma chuckled, trying to make Henry relax but his pout didn’t lessen.

 

“I don’t like you.” Henry almost shouted as he ran towards the kitchen, looking for his mom, “Mommy there’s a stranger in the house. Stranger danger.”

 

Emma would’ve laughed at how cute it was except for the fact that she really wanted this kid to like her, she didn’t want to lose Regina.

 

Regina came out of the kitchen holding Henry’s hand, a pout still firmly in place upon his lips. “Henry, this is Emma, she’s my friend. I promise you she’s not here to hurt us. Would you like to sit next to her for dinner?” Henry shook his head firmly.

 

“Okay then you sit down here and I will just go and bring out your dinner okay?” Henry looked at the seat across from Emma that his mom was pointing at before nodding slowly and climbing up onto it.

 

Regina mouthed a quick sorry at Emma before going back into the kitchen and returning moments later with three plates balanced on her arms. Regina placed the first one down in front of Henry who looked up expectantly at his mother, who swiftly placed the other two plates down in front of Emma and her own place before taking a seat and pulling Henry’s plate towards her, cutting up the lasagne into smaller, child-sized bites for him.

 

The trio ate in silence, Emma uncomfortable around Henry, Regina upset at how Henry was reacting to Emma, and Henry giving impressive evils to Emma.

 

Henry finished his plateful pretty quickly considering how much time he spent staring at Emma. When he was done he looked over at his mother and asked if he could get back to building his Lego castle.

 

“What do you say first sweetie?” Regina asked.

 

“Thank you for dinner mommy.” Henry looked pleased with himself and started to clamber down from his chair.

 

“Wait a minute Henry, what do you say to Emma?”

 

“Oh, uh.” Henry thought for a moment before deciding on the wording of his sentence. “I don’t like you but I hope you liked dinner, mommy makes the bestest.” And with that Henry got down from the table and bounded back up the stairs.

 

“I am so sorry. I don’t know why he’s being like this. He’s usually very active and friendly with guests. I actually thought that was a bit odd for a child his age. My friend Marian’s son is a lot quieter and more shy, but that might be because he and Henry are friends and Henry can be quite boisterous.”

 

“Regina, you’re babbling.” Emma reached out and placed a hand on Regina’s trying to calm her. “Listen, the only interaction I’ve had with kids Henry’s age is my younger brother and his friends. I was the ‘cool older sister’ so they loved me, but to Henry, I’m a complete stranger, so it’s natural. Don’t worry about it. The lasagne was great by the way. Absolutely amazing.”

 

Regina blushed. “Maybe one day I’ll tell you the secret.” Immediately regretting her choice of words, Regina felt her cheeks turn a deeper shade of red.

 

“That would be nice, my lasagne can’t compete with yours.” Emma swirled the remainder of her wine around her glass before downing the contents. “I’ll make it for you and you’ll see.”

 

“I’d like that.” Regina replied, biting her lip. Her eyes darting down to Emma’s lips, watching as she caught the last drops of wine from the corner of her mouth. She wondered what those lips tasted like. Would they taste like the wine or lasagne? Or were they sweeter? Regina tried to shake her mind clear but failed miserably. Without thinking she leaned forward and kissed Emma.

 

Emma’s lips were chapped from the cold, but they were soft and did in fact taste of wine.

 

Emma pulled back suddenly “I uh, I have to go, it’s getting late and I have the early shift tomorrow.”

 

Before Regina could say anything, Emma collected her coat and left.

 

~~~

 

Emma walked home trying to make sense of what just happened. She sent off a quick text to Ruby asking if she was free before unlocking the front door and shutting it behind her.

 

“Emma is that you?” Mary Margaret’s voice sounded from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah mom. Do you want me to lock up?” Emma replied.

 

“Yes please dear.”

 

Emma locked the door and walked into the kitchen to see her parents clearing up from dinner.

 

“Is Neal upstairs?” Emma asked.

 

“Yes, he’s doing his homework, do you want a cup of tea?” David asked as he put the plates back in the cupboard.

 

“Oooh yes please dad, but I’ll take it upstairs, I’m going to call Ruby for a catch-up.”

 

Emma went upstairs and said a quick hello to Neal before proceeding to her room. Placing her mug on her bedside table Emma climbed up on her bed and pulled out her phone.

 

“Hey babe what’s happening?” Ruby’s voice sounded from the speaker of her phone “Your text was very nondescript.”

 

“It’s a bit of a long story, you’re not busy, are you?”

 

“Not at all. Mulan’s on the late shift this evening so I’m just waiting till she’s home.” Ruby replied.

 

“Okay well on Tuesday I went to Granny’s to get a hot chocolate, and I was walking through the town centre where the tree is and I kinda bumped into the mayor and spilt it all down her coat. So I took her to Granny’s and bought her a coffee to say sorry and we got to talking and we had lunch yesterday and she found out I was adopted and I kind of freaked out and ran, then she brought me coffee this morning and I told her everything and she asked me over to hers for dinner and she’s got a four year old kid and I wanted him to like me and he hated me and the dinner was lovely and then she kissed me and I didn’t know what to do so I left and I texted you and here I am.” Emma blurted out.

 

“Wait back up a bit.” Ruby said. “Why did you freak when you told Regina you were adopted?”

 

“Well she just went super quiet and she tried to apologise but I just kinda closed up cos well, even though most of the town knows I’m adopted I’ve never told anyone, you know what I mean?”

 

“Yeah, I get that, so fast forward, she kissed you, how was it?”

 

“Ruby!”

 

“Hey I’m sorry, I like the details.”

 

“It was nice, she had soft lips but I pulled away-”

 

“Why did you pull away?” Ruby interrupted.

 

“Oh god I don’t know I guess I freaked, I’ve never been kissed by a woman before.”

 

“Okay so let me get this straight. She kissed you, and you left?”

 

“Err yeah.”

 

Emma heard Ruby groan from the other end of the phone

 

“Oh my god Em. That’s so bad! Do you like her?”

 

Emma thought for a moment, running through all the thoughts and feelings she’d had in the past two days.

 

“Oh, hey babe, it’s Emma, you won’t believe this, hang on I’ll put her on speaker. Hey Em Mulan’s home can you fill her in? I’m gonna get dinner started.”

 

“Hey Em what’s going on?” Mulan sounded just as confused as Emma felt.

 

Emma filled Mulan in whilst Ruby made comments in the background.

 

“Well, sounds to me like you like her. You need to talk to her about that kiss and your feelings.” Mulan said.

 

“Mulan’s right, you clearly like her, and she obviously likes you so you just need to buck up and talk to her.” Ruby commented.

 

Emma sighed “Okay I’ll talk to her tomorrow. She’ll probably have gone to sleep now.”

 

“Alright but don’t chicken out! I know you Em and I will be calling you tomorrow for an update. Now get some rest, beauty sleep is your friend.” Ruby teased before saying goodnight and hanging up.

 

~~~

 

Emma woke up the following morning having tossed and turned all night. Rolling out of bed she pulled on some clothes and walked down to the kitchen to fix herself some coffee.

 

“Good morning Emma, I’m doing French toast and there’s coffee in the pot.”

 

“Thanks mom. Just what I need.” Emma hugged Mary Margaret before reaching for a mug and pouring herself a hefty amount.

 

“Are you okay? Did you not sleep well?” Mary Margaret asks as she’s slicing bread.

 

“Not really, just had a lot on my mind I guess.” Emma shrugged sipping at her coffee.

 

“Well do you want to talk about it?”

 

Emma shook her head. “Not yet, still got some stuff to figure out.”

 

“Okay well when you’re ready I’ll be here. David already went in, there was a misunderstanding with some paperwork or something so if you want I can give you a lift? I’ve got a doctor’s appointment so I’m heading that way anyway.” Mary Margaret said as she started frying the bread.

 

“Is everything okay?” Emma sounded worried.

 

“Oh its nothing to worry about. David and I will tell you and Neal about it this evening.” Mary Margaret smiled.

 

“Oh okay, I actually need to stop by the Mayor’s office so I’ll take my bug, thanks though mom.”

 

~~~

 

Emma walked up to Elsie’s desk and nervously fiddled with her jumper “Hi, erm I don’t have an appointment and if Regina’s busy I can come back later but can you just ask if I can see her? Its Emma Swan.”

 

“Sure, just give me a moment.” Elsie replied before picking up the phone and dialling into Regina’s office. “Madam Mayor, I’ve got Miss Swan here to see you, however she said she can come back later if you’re busy.” There was a pause for a moment while Regina answered before Elsie put the phone down. “Go on through Miss Swan.”

 

Emma took a deep breath as she walked into Regina’s office. Regina stood up from her desk and moved around it towards the blonde.

 

“Emma please let me explain I-” Regina’s voice was silenced when Emma’s lips covered her own, her hands coming up to cup the brunette’s face.

 

Regina softened into the kiss briefly before pulling away. “Emma wait, what does this mean?”

 

“This means I’m sorry about rushing off last night? And if you want to give this a go, if you want to give us a go, I’d like that. But I should warn you, I’ve never been with a woman before and my last relationship lasted five weeks in college. His fault not mine he was a total jackass but-”

 

This time it was Regina’s turn to cut Emma off as she pulled Emma towards her and kissed her.

 

“Yes. I would like to give this a go.” Regina smiled at Emma who blushed. “I’ve never been with a woman either so don’t worry, we’ll figure it out together.”

 

~~~

 

Emma sat down at the dinner table, picking at the skin around her thumb. The minute she had walked in the door Mary Margaret had said that tonight was a family dinner because ‘your father and I have something to tell you and Neal’. Emma had wanted to tell her parents about her, for lack of a better word, relationship, with Regina before someone else found out and spread it around town, but she wasn’t entirely sure what their reactions would be and on top of their own news Emma didn’t want to push things. So she sat, fidgeting, and waiting for whatever news her parents had.

 

Neal plonked himself down beside her and placed his notebook on the table. “Hey Em, can you help me with my math?”

 

“I can try kiddo.” Emma smiled, thankful for the momentary distraction she looked through the questions in Neal’s book and talked him through the answering process.

 

“Come on kids, homework away its time to eat.” David said, walking over with bowls of chilli for them both.

 

Neal practically threw his books on the floor before pulling his bowl closer and shovelling chilli into his mouth. Emma and David just chuckled, picking up their own forks.

 

“Neal, where are your manners? Smaller mouthfuls please.” Mary Margaret lectured sitting down opposite her children. She looked restlessly at David before he smiled encouragingly.

 

Emma, who had been observing this interaction, spoke up. “So mom, how was the doctor’s? Is everything okay?”

 

Mary Margaret nodded and pulled out a small square photograph and pushed it towards Emma and Neal. “Emma, Neal, meet your baby sister.”

 

Emma froze.

 

“Oh my god mom that’s awesome. Congrats.” Neal beamed, dropping his fork and running around the table to hug his mother, letting her go he picked up the photograph and began pointing at the different shapes, asking Mary Margaret questions about his new sister.

 

“Emma? Are you okay?” David asked, noting her silence.

 

Emma remained silent, not hearing David. She had dropped her fork and returned to picking at the skin around her thumb.

 

“Emma. Emma you’re bleeding.” David said, pulling her hands apart and breaking into Emma’s focus.

 

“What? Oh, uh its nothing, congratulations.” Emma responded, no emotion in her voice. Getting up from the table she walked to the coat stand, picked up her coat and walked out of the door without a backward glance.

 

~~~

 

Emma felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she walked down the driveway. Another child. Why did this news affect her so? Emma walked across the road to the little park and sat down on one of the swings, pulling out her phone and calling Ruby.

 

“Yello?”

 

“Mary Margaret is pregnant.”

 

“Emma?”

 

“Yes it’s me, don’t you have caller id?”

 

“Well yeah but I didn’t really register when I picked up.”

 

“She’s going to have a girl.” Emma continued, “I just walked out, I didn’t say anything really I just kinda left.”

 

“Okay. Well how do you feel now you’ve absorbed it a bit? I’m assuming you literally just left and are now sat on the swings?” Ruby said.

 

“I know it’s ridiculous, I’m twenty-two they can’t send me back, they’ve had me this long and haven’t given me back but I just panicked. I think it’s just a reflex I still have from being in the system for so long.”

 

“Okay well first things first, didn’t you and Regina decide to give it a go? Why are you talking to me about your feelings and stuff, why don’t you talk to your girlfriend? I’ve got my own girlfriend and her own issues, I don’t need yours too.”

 

“Hey I heard that!” Mulan’s voice came across the phone

 

“Love you babe.” Ruby replied and Emma heard lips smacking as Ruby blew Mulan a kiss.

 

Emma paused for a minute, looking down the street to Regina’s house. “I don’t really want to overload her with this craziness.”

 

“That’s understandable but this is something that I think you need to talk to her about, and I’m not just saying that because I want to enjoy my Friday night with my girlfriend.”

 

Emma wanted to protest but she knew that Ruby was right. “Text me how it goes, but I’m gonna love you and leave you.”

 

Ruby hung up and left Emma swinging half-heartedly. She took a deep breath and stood up, walking down the street towards Regina’s house.

 

“Emma? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Regina asked as soon as she opened the door.

 

“Mary Margaret is going to have a baby, a girl.” Emma sighed.

 

“Come in. Henry’s asleep.” Regina stood aside and Emma sidled past her and just stood in the hallway, not sure where to go. Before Emma could move Regina pulled her into a hug. That’s when Emma started crying.

 

“I’m sorry.” Emma sobbed into Regina’s arms.

 

“Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing.” Regina soothed the blonde’s tears, breaking away only to lead Emma to the couch in the living room. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to talk about it now, so we can just sit here for a while. Do you want a drink?”

 

Emma sniffled but shook her head.

 

“I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now.”

 

Emma curled her legs up onto the sofa and leant against Regina. She could feel her tears slowing and her breath returning to normal. Swiping her wet cheeks, Emma chuckled weakly.

 

“I bet this isn't what you were expecting when you went out on Tuesday.” Regina smiled and shook her head.

 

“Not exactly but I needed more excitement in my life, and you've certainly brightened up this past week for me.”

 

Emma had sat back against the couch now, facing Regina. She watched as Regina tucked a stray lock of hair away and smiled self-consciously under Emma's gaze.

 

“Tell me more about Henry. What's his favourite thing at the moment? Apart from me obviously.” Regina chuckled at Emma’s bad joke and, guessing Emma wanted her mind taken off what was happening at home, she happily obliged. Ever the proud parent she explained how Henry had recently been into everything dinosaur but was now interested in superheroes and comics. She brought up photos on her phone of the various drawings Henry had created and described some of the funnier conversations she had had on the early morning car rides to Marian's. After a while the conversation came to a natural pause. Regina looked up at Emma and smiled.

 

“I never properly said thank you for trusting me with your story, for letting me in and allowing me to listen.” Emma made to interrupt but Regina held up a finger and continued, “I don't think I can tell you everything about Daniel tonight but I want to start. I've never found anyone as easy to talk to as you Emma.” Emma smiled gratefully as Regina looked down at her clasped hands and began to speak.

 

“When Henry’s father died, he was just three months old. I didn’t want to let my grief get in the way of being a mother, so I just bottled it up. It was a couple of weeks after the funeral and I went round to my parents for lunch and I just started crying, mid-way through eating tears just started streaming down my face. What I’m trying to say is that, though you might not like how this feels, it’s good to cry about it now, not two months down the line when you can’t ignore it anymore. Does that make sense? I mean I know the two can’t really compare, but…” Regina trailed off, noticing that Emma had gone quiet.

 

“I just feel empty. I mean even though it’s been over ten years since I was sent back from a foster home, there’s always that feeling that they’d send me back, that they’d get bored of me. And now if they have their own little girl, their own perfect princess why would they need me?”

 

Regina caught a tear as it rolled down Emma’s cheek, wiping it away with her thumb. “I know you don’t want to hear this but, you’ve been with them for what? Eleven, twelve years? I think if they had wanted to send you back they would’ve done so before now. Don’t you?”

 

Emma nodded half-heartedly.

 

“And I think you should talk to your parents about this.” Regina said. Emma still didn’t respond so Regina continued. “Why don’t you come over for lunch on Sunday?”

 

Emma sat up slowly, “Don’t you have lunch with your parents on Sundays? You want me to meet your parents? Isn’t that a little soon? We literally decided to start taking us seriously this morning.”

 

“Emma, please don’t panic I just, I just want my parents to meet you, we don’t have to say that we’re dating if you don’t want but I want them to know that you’re in my life.” Regina explained.

 

“Okay then, under one condition, you and Henry come over for dinner tomorrow. If I have to meet your parents, you have to meet mine.” Emma propositioned.

 

“Deal.” Regina reached out to shake Emma’s hand.

 

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Emma smiled as she stood up, “I should probably be getting back anyway.”

 

“Okay, let me know what time you want us over tomorrow.” Regina said, standing and walking Emma to the door.

 

~~~

 

Emma made a point of waking up earlier than usual on Saturday. After returning from Regina’s, Emma had apologised to her parents for running off and congratulated them properly before excusing herself to bed. Upon waking she tied her hair up into a lose bun and pulled on her running clothes, deciding that to clear her head she needed a brisk winter run, blow out the cobwebs as it were.

 

Doing her usual laps of the block, Emma returned feeling a lot calmer about her rollercoaster of a week. After a quick shower Emma dressed in sweatpants and an old sweater and proceeded to prepare breakfast, a proper one not just toast and coffee, her little way of apologising for her outburst yesterday. By the time her parents and Neal emerged from their rooms, the table was full of food.

 

“Oh Emma you didn’t have to do this sweetie.” Mary Margaret said pulling her daughter into a hug.

 

“I did mom I feel terrible about last night. I shouldn’t have just gone off like that and I know I apologised last night but I also wanted to make breakfast for you too.” Emma fiddled with the hem of her sweater as she watched Neal head straight for the stack of pancakes. “And I also wanted to ask if Regina Mills and her son could come over for dinner tonight.” Emma added biting her lip.

 

Emma watched as her parents had one of those silent conversations that just comes from knowing one another for so long, relieved when David beamed. “Sure, why not, your mother always makes enough to feed a small army anyway.”

 

“Tell Regina she can come over from six, dinner will probably be at half past.” Mary Margaret said, ignoring her husband’s comment and smiling at Emma. “Now come on let’s eat before this goes cold.”

 

~~~

 

Regina started her Saturday much the same as Emma’s, minus the run. She made a big breakfast for herself and Henry, wanting to tell Henry their dinner plans when he wasn’t hungry and cranky.

 

“Henry sweetie, how would you like to go out for dinner?” Regina asked as she watched Henry eating his French toast.

 

Henry’s face lit up, “To Grans?”

 

“Not today dear, but Gran and Grandpa will be coming over for lunch tomorrow.” Regina explained

 

Henry’s face fell slightly, brow furrowed trying to figure out where else they would be going.

 

“Do you remember my friend Emma? Well she has very kindly invited us round for dinner at hers.”

 

Henry scowled. “Don’t like Emma.”

 

“You don’t really know her dear, she has a younger brother who I think you’ll like. Emma tells me he has lots of comic books.” Regina said. Henry, not familiar with the term coercion, pondered this new information before sighing very dramatically for a 4-year-old. “Okay mommy.”

 

“That’s my little prince. Now why don’t you finish your toast and then we can play with your new Lego set.” Regina ruffled Henry’s hair as he nodded eagerly.

 

~~~

 

Emma spent more time getting ready than she had ever done before. Pulling outfit after outfit out of her closet, discarding ones that were too casual (sweatpants) or too dressy (skirt suit), wondering if it was too much to curl her hair, and how much make-up was suspicious. She eventually decided on skinny black jeans and a soft red sweater, her hair up in a perfectly coifed messy bun that took more time to perfect than her makeup which was simple.

 

Pacing nervously about her room Emma checked her watch. 6 o’clock. Biting her lip Emma left the comfort of her room and walked downstairs, not wanting to have Regina arrive and be bombarded by her parents, at least not without backup. As Emma’s foot hit the bottom step the doorbell went. “I’ll get it.” Emma shouted rushing towards the door before her father could get there first. The blonde checked her hair in the mirror before pulling open the door and smiling, “You came!”

 

“Of course, we had a deal.” Regina said, stepping inside and returning Emma’s smile.

 

“May I take your coat?” Emma asked, holding out her hand.

 

Regina nodded and knelt down to help Henry out of his coat first, the young boy seemed to shrink behind his mother when his coat was removed. Emma could see the boy’s unease at this new environment and new people. “Hey Henry, I hear you like playing with Lego, and that you love superheroes.” Emma said softly. “Well my brother loves that too; would you like to meet him?” Henry thought for a moment before nodding, an uneasy smile still present on his face. “Do you want your mom to come with us?” Henry nodded more eagerly and looked up at Regina for reassurance who smiled deeply and squeezed his hand. The pair followed Emma back up the stairs and down the corridor to Neal’s room.

 

“Neal?” Emma knocked on the open door before entering. “Neal this is Henry, he’d really like to see your Lego sets.”

 

Regina and Emma left the two of them playing and went back downstairs to join Mary Margaret and David.

 

“Can I get you a drink?” Emma asked, leading Regina into the kitchen.

 

“Oh um, I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

 

Emma pulled two wine glasses out of the cupboard and poured a hefty glug of white wine into each, handing one to Regina and taking a sip of her own. “Mom, Dad I presume you already know Mayor Mills.”

 

“Please call me Regina.” Regina insisted.

 

“Regina, is Henry’s father out of town?” Mary Margaret asked stirring the soup on the stove.

 

Emma winced and looked over at Regina mouthing sorry.

 

“Oh um, actually he died, almost four years ago now.” Regina said softly, taking a big mouthful of wine.

 

“Oh god I am so sorry, Emma didn’t say.” Mary Margaret turned around to apologise and Emma opened her mouth to protest.

 

“It’s okay, I mean, it was a long time ago and Emma only found out yesterday.” Regina explained. “Of course I miss him and I wish Henry could know his father but it was out of our control and I’ve moved on now.” Regina continued, looking to Emma as she said this last part, making the blonde blush softly.

 

“So is there a new man in your life then Regina?” Mary Margaret asked.

 

“Mom!” Emma exclaimed.

 

“What? I’m making conversation.” Mary Margaret protested.

 

“No darling you’re being nosy.” David chimed in.

 

Regina chuckled at their bickering. “Actually my friend did set me up on a date on Tuesday but he didn’t show. That’s actually how I met Emma, she bumped into me as I was leaving and spilt her hot chocolate down me.”

 

Mary Margaret gasped and looked at Emma who shrugged.

 

The conversation continued much in the same way, awkward questions that made Emma squirm and Regina laugh until dinner was finally ready and the duo went upstairs to collect the boys, Henry chatting away animatedly to Neal who looked a bit overwhelmed at his energy.

 

Henry sat down next to Regina with Emma and Neal on the opposite side of the table, still chatting away.

 

“Hello Henry, do you remember me? You and your mom came to visit my kindergarten class the other week.” Mary Margaret said as she passed Henry a bowl of soup.

 

Henry nodded. “Your class had the birds on the wall.”

 

“That’s right, are you looking forward to starting school?”

 

The meal continued, Henry and Mary Margaret dominating the conversation together with Emma and Regina stealing smiles across the dinner table.

 

When everyone had finished eating Emma and David cleared away the plates and took them into the kitchen to wash up.

 

“Regina seems nice.” David said as he started making a stack of clean bowls.

 

“Yes, she’s lovely.” Emma smiled as she collected the saucepan from the stove and brought it over to the sink.

 

“I’m very happy for you, you deserve someone like Regina.”

 

Emma froze, letting go of the saucepan so that it landed in the water, rather ungracefully, and splashed Emma with hot soapy water. “Err, I don’t know what you... what you mean.” Emma said unconvincingly.

 

“Emma, I spent the entire dinner stuck between the two of you exchanging smiles, and not friendly smiles either, I could see it in your eyes. Don’t worry I won’t say anything to your mother, it’s not my place. Just know that I am so happy for you and I love you no matter what.”

 

Emma choked back tears as she hugged her father. “Thank you, that means the world to me.”

 

~~~

 

Emma walked Henry and Regina back to their house. “You dealt with my parents surprisingly well, thank you.” Emma smiled at Regina as she unlocked the door and Henry rushed inside.

 

“Well I simply thought that you’d be getting the same treatment from my mother tomorrow, so it’s only fair.” Regina teased, motioning for Emma to follow her inside.

 

“Ha well she’ll get just as much information from me as my mother did from you. And... erm... by the way, my dad knows about us.” Emma bit her lip nervously, if she wasn’t careful she was going to bite through it sooner or later.

 

“What? I thought we weren’t telling them?”

 

“Well I didn’t tell him, apparently he could see. Our smiles and eyes were just too happy.” The corner of Emma’s mouth tilted up

 

“Oh okay, we’ll have to try and be less happy tomorrow then I guess.” Regina joked before continuing, “I need to put Henry to bed and then we can have a chat?”

 

Emma nodded and sat on the couch while Regina went upstairs.

 

A few minutes later she returned, “Wow that was quick.” Emma said.

 

“He is insisting that you read him his bedtime story.” Regina smiled.

 

“What? I thought he didn’t like me?”

 

“Well apparently he thinks you’re a lot cooler now after meeting your, and I quote, ‘awesome brother’. Please? He won’t go to sleep without a story.” Regina pleaded.

 

“Sure, I’m happy to.” Emma beamed as Regina led her up the stairs towards Henry’s room.

 

“Hey Henry, I hear you want a story?” Emma said sticking her head round the door.

 

“Emma! Yes, story please.” Henry was tucked up in bed with a little toy monkey under his arm and a big smile on his face.

 

“Okay which story?” Emma asked looking towards a small bookshelf in the corner as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

 

“Tell me a new story.” Henry pleaded.

 

Emma thought for a moment before starting “Once upon a time there was a young prince called Henry-”

 

“That’s my name!” Henry exclaimed.

 

“It is! This young prince lived in a castle with his mom the Queen. One day their kingdom came under attack from ogres. The Queen begged her son not to fight, he wasn’t ready to face the horrible ogres. Henry couldn’t stand to see his mom so worried about the safety of the kingdom that he disobeyed her. He ran off to a local blacksmith where he traded a family heirloom for a sword to fight the ogres. He disguised himself and went into battle with the rest of the men from the kingdom. All the while his mom remained in the castle pacing nervously, waiting for her son to return. It took three nights and three days but the ogres were all finally defeated. The prince returned home as quietly as he could, not wanting to cause a scene. He crept into his room and found his mother asleep on his bed. Henry leant over her and kissed her cheek whispering a sorry into her ear and climbed into bed next to her. The next morning the Queen awoke with her little prince wrapped up in her arms. The Queen was so overjoyed to have her son back that she forgave him for running away. Henry was honoured for his bravery and a statue of him was made, and he and the Queen lived happily ever after.”

 

Emma looked over at Henry after finishing her story to see Henry fast asleep. Emma shut the door behind her as she left the room, walking down the stairs to find Regina on the couch, now in pyjamas. “He’s asleep now.” Emma said, sitting down next to Regina who proceeded to place her feet on Emma’s lap.

 

“Thank you so much. He would’ve been up all night otherwise.” Regina sighed. “So um, what did your Dad think about us, um... being together?”

 

“He said that he was happy for us and he loves me no matter what.” Emma smiled before continuing “He said he won’t tell mom though, it’s not his place, but I will definitely wait a few weeks at least before I tell her.”

 

Regina mirrored Emma’s smile and leant forward to kiss the blonde, cupping her cheek with her hand. “That’s good, but unless you want my parents to find out tomorrow you will have to try and control yourself, you can’t be looking at me for the entire duration of lunch. That’ll just give it all away.” Regina teased.

 

Emma shook her head, laughing softly “Well Miss Mills, that’s a tough ask. I just can’t keep my eyes off you.”

 

Regina blushed deeply and Emma’s laugh grew. “Okay well how about an agreement? If you behave tomorrow and we make it through lunch without my parents catching on, then I’ll take you on a proper date, without kids or parents or little brothers around.”

 

Emma feigned concentration as she mulled over Regina’s idea. “Sounds like a plan, well actually it sounds more like a bribe but I’m still in agreement.”

 

~~~

 

Emma arrived at Regina’s house at half past twelve on Sunday. “Come on in, my dad just called they should be here in about ten minutes. You look beautiful.” Regina said as she opened the door and saw Emma fiddling with her hair.

 

Emma blushed as she crossed the threshold and placed a kiss on Regina’s lips. “Where’s Henry?” she asked.

 

No sooner than the words had left her lips had a small brunette figure barrelled his way towards them screaming “EMMMMAAAAAA!” Henry ran into Emma’s legs and looked up at her a huge grin on his face. “Come play with me.”

 

Emma was stunned and looked to Regina to see if it was okay.

 

“Only ten minutes though Henry because Gran and Grandpa will be here soon.” Henry nodded quickly, grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled her up the stairs.

 

True to Regina’s estimate, ten minutes later the doorbell went. Henry dropped the piece of Lego he was holding and ran full pelt down the stairs, Emma going at a much slower pace behind him. When Henry reached the bottom step he jumped straight into his grandfather’s arms, who was crouched waiting for him. “GRAAANDPAAA!”

 

“Wow, you’re getting big young man!” Henry’s grandfather said, standing up with Henry sat on his hip. “Oh hello, you must be Emma, Regina said that you’d be joining us.” He said, catching sight of Emma stood halfway down the stairs.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Mills.” Emma said walking down the remainder of the stairs and holding out her hand.

 

“Oh please call me Henry. Or Senior if it’s less confusing for you.” Henry Sr chuckled, noticing Emma’s brow furrow.

 

Emma let out a nervous laugh and looked behind Senior to the woman stood with Regina watching the interaction.

 

“Emma this is my mother, Cora.” Regina said.

 

Emma smiled at Cora and looked back at Regina, “Can I help you in the kitchen at all?”

 

“It’s pretty much all done but you can help me set the table if you like?”

 

Emma nodded and followed Regina through to the kitchen, with Cora close behind.

 

“So Emma, do you live in Storybrooke?” Cora asked. Regina rolled her eyes at Emma, the questions had started already.

 

“Yes, in fact I actually live a few doors down.”

 

“And do you live with some friends? A boyfriend?” Cora asked leaning against the kitchen island.

 

“No I live with my parents and my little brother.” Emma replied taking the plates Regina handed to her and walking into the dining room, Cora following behind.

 

“I see, and what do you do for a living?”

 

Emma’s eyes widened at the pace the questions were flying at her before straightening up and answering. “I work at the police station, my dad’s the Sheriff, but I’m still deciding what to do after I graduated in the summer.”

 

“Wonderful, what did you study?”

 

“Criminology and Psychology at Boston.” Emma fired back, getting into the swing of this line of questioning now.

 

“Okay mom before you go on any further, lunch is ready. Can you get the Henrys please? Emma, can you help me bring in the dishes please?” Regina cut in, placing the vegetables on the table.

 

Cora left the room and Emma followed Regina back into the kitchen.

 

“I’m so sorry about my mother Emma, she just doesn’t know when to stop prying.”

 

Emma chuckled and picked up the dish of roast potatoes, following Regina back out to the dining room.

 

“I don’t mind Regina, honestly. I want her to like me and if that means enduring twenty questions then so be it.”

 

Regina smiled but was unable to reply as Henry barrelled into the dining room and leapt onto his seat. He was closely followed by Cora and Senior who sat either side of the table.

 

“So Emma, Regina never told us how you two met. Until a week ago we had never heard your name mentioned.” Regina looked up from Henry’s plate where she had been cutting up his food and opened her mouth to answer but Emma beat her to it.

 

“That’s probably because I only met Regina about a week ago Mrs Mills.” Cora’s eyebrow shot up.

 

“And she’s invited you over for Sunday lunch?” Regina frowned at her mother’s tone but again Emma took the question in her stride.

 

“I guess we just sort of clicked. She was waiting for somebody at the Christmas tree when I bumped into her and spilt my drink. I bought her coffee to say sorry and we ended up chatting. Then we bumped into each other again at Granny’s and decided to have lunch there together.” Cora’s eyebrow was still arched as she looked at Regina for confirmation. Regina, however, was busy cutting her chicken. Cora turned back to Emma.

 

“I see.” Emma smiled and returned to her meal. Senior, who up until now had been talking animatedly with Henry, turned to Emma.

 

“So Emma, what do you do besides study and bump into my daughter?” Emma chuckled, glad that one of Regina’s parents seemed to like her.

 

“Well I used to play guitar when I was growing up. I kinda stopped when I went to college, my roommate wasn’t as keen as I was. But I still pickup my dad’s old acoustic now and then and sing for my brother.”

 

“You have a sibling? How wonderful! How old is he?” Senior’s face lit up.

 

“He’s just turned twelve. He introduced Henry to some new superheroes the other day and he can’t stop talking about him.”

 

“Henry’s met your brother?” The question came from Cora, a hint of incredulity in her voice. Emma glanced at Regina who seemed equally as panicked by the question.

 

“Err yeah, Henry visited Kindergarten and Neal is a buddy there. They get the older kids to sit with the younger ones during recess and that.” Emma felt proud of her quick lie but the feeling was dampened by Cora’s reply,

 

“Yes I am aware of what the term ‘buddy’ means.” Silence followed Cora’s glacial remark, only broken by the odd question or comment from Henry.

 

Soon the meal was finished and Cora and Senior were saying their goodbyes.

 

“Well it was lovely meeting you Emma, no doubt we will see you again.” Emma took the hand Cora offered and shook it enthusiastically.

 

“It was nice meeting you too Cora, and you Mr Mil- sorry Senior.” Senior chuckled as he put Henry down and pulled Emma into a close hug. Cora frowned but Regina beamed at how quickly Emma and her father had become friends.

 

As the door clicked shut, Emma let out a sigh of relief and Regina slumped against the door.

 

“I’m so sorry for my mother’s behaviour this afternoon Emma. She’s always suspicious of people I become close too.” Emma shook her head.

 

“Don’t worry about it Regina, like I said earlier I just want her to like me.”

 

“Good luck,” Regina laughed, “Come on Henry, nap time.” Regina strode past Emma and scooped her son from the couch on which he was curled up, fighting to keep his eyes open.

 

“I’ll pour us both a cider.” Emma called after Regina’s retreating form.

 

~~~~

 

The next few weeks passed in a much quieter manner for Emma and Regina than the week that they met. Christmas being the exception. Emma and Regina had agreed that it was much too soon in their relationship to get each other gifts but they had decided that it would be nice if they spent part of the holiday together. Christmas Eve was spent with Mary Margaret and David who threw their annual Christmas party. Christmas day spent with their individual families and on Boxing day Emma had been invited to join the Mills’ for dinner.

 

The day started off quiet enough, Regina had picked Emma up after lunch, stealing a quick kiss before leading her over to her car to greet Henry.

 

“It was really nice of your parents to invite me. I didn’t think Cora liked me all that much.” Emma mumbled in the front seat, fiddling with the hem of her festive sweater.

 

“I wouldn’t read much into it, she’s like that with everyone.” Regina held out a hand to calm Emma’s and smiled at the blonde before returning her hand to the wheel.

 

“So Henry what did Santa bring you for Christmas?” Emma asked turning around in her seat to look at Henry.

 

Henry rattled off a list of what had been in his stocking and under the tree, explaining each one in detail.

 

“Wow, someone was obviously on the nice list this year.” Emma smiled.

 

Henry grinned and nodded.

 

“What about you Emma? Were you on the nice list?”

 

“I think so, Santa brought me some books too and some bath stuff.”

 

“Like my toy ship?”

 

“Yeah kid, like your toy ship.” Regina chuckled and Emma turned back around as Henry busied himself with Banana.  “So am I to expect another interrogation?”

 

“I shouldn’t think so. Everything Cora Mills wants to know about you she’ll already know unfortunately. If she’s asking you a question she’s looking for confirmation not an answer.”

 

“Okay, noted” Emma replied grimly.

 

Soon Regina was turning off the interstate and making her way through a quaint little town, At the end of a leafy avenue she turned right into a long driveway that curved away from the main road. Emma gasped as a mansion appeared from behind the rose bushes.

 

“Home sweet home,” Regina muttered.

 

From the back of the car Henry squealed in excitement as he recognised where they had stopped.

 

A maid answered the door and took their coats and another ushered the three into a reception room. Here Senior was sat reading. At the sound of Henry running in he looked up and beamed. He lifted Henry up and swung him around, the boy screaming in delight.

 

“Senior! What did the doctor tell you about putting strain on your heart? Put Henry down at once, he’s far too old to be flung about like that.” Cora walked in, gliding past Emma and Regina who had both been laughing at Henry’s delight. “Have you even offered our guests a drink yet?” Senior shook his head, not listening to his wife but instead watching as Henry grabbed Banana from the floor and hoisted himself onto Cora’s armchair. Cora sighed dramatically, “Your usual Regina?” Regina nodded, taking a seat opposite her father and Henry. “And you Emma?”

 

“Oh erm, a vodka martini please.” Cora nodded approvingly.

 

With the drinks served, conversation flowed between the adults. Emma politely asked how retirement was going for Senior, Regina asked her mother if there were any new scandals to report and Henry busied himself pretending he was in a jungle and he and Banana were the only two who could save a poorly elephant.

 

About an hour after they had arrived, Senior stood and announced he was heading back into the kitchen to finish the roast. Emma offered to help with the remainder of the cooking, eager to get to know Regina’s father better. Meanwhile Regina and Cora pulled out Henry’s toy chest and began sorting through the toys he kept at their house.

 

A little over half an hour later Senior emerged from the kitchen and led them to an antique dining table that had been decorated with embroidered cream table placings, silver cutlery and a winter flower arrangement of holly and mistletoe. Emma was already seated opposite Regina and Henry’s places and Cora and Senior were sat at either end of the long table. Course after course was served along with generous helpings of wine and soon the conversation fell back to Emma.

 

“Emma, I have been pondering something since the last time we met,” Emma glanced at Regina who gave her an ‘I told you’ look before returning her attention to Cora, “You said your brother had just turned twelve but you can’t be older than twenty-two, twenty-three if you’ve just graduated. How young was your mother when she had you? I must commend the woman for being brave enough to bring up a small child so young and presumably alone?” Emma, who had suspected this question would come up sooner or later, gritted her teeth and smiled politely.

 

“My parents actually adopted me twelve years ago when I was ten. Soon after they found out they were pregnant with my brother.” Emma’s heart beat fiercely against her ribcage. She hated telling people her story, especially if she was unprepared. But she wouldn’t sit and let Cora insult Mary Margaret like she had. Most things Cora had said over the course of the afternoon Emma had brushed off but not this. Cora had to be taken down a notch and this time Emma didn’t care if it meant the woman wouldn’t like her.

 

Cora, who so far had said nothing in reply, sniffed and said “Oh.” The remainder of the meal was spent in silence, even Henry kept quiet only muttering to Banana beside him. After the plates had been cleared away, Regina offered to do the washing up and Emma insisted on helping her. Claiming that she was a guest and wanted to help where she could, both women knew the real reason Emma wanted to be in the kitchen with Regina and not the living room with Cora.

 

“Emma, you helped cook, it’s really too much for you to help clear up too.” Regina protested as Emma started running water into the sink. “You can sit at the island and I’ll do it.”

 

“You just don’t want to spend time with me.” Emma joked sticking her tongue out at the brunette.

 

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and kissed a patch of exposed skin at her neck “Well that’s just not true Miss Swan.”

 

Emma turned herself around in Regina’s arms and returned the kiss to the brunette’s lips, smiling softly. “Careful Miss Mills or your parents will find out and I don’t particularly want to see Cora’s face when she finds this out”

 

“Too late.” Cora’s voice seemed to have magnified tenfold from its usual volume as she stood in the doorway, Senior just behind her with Henry on his back.

 

Regina spun around to face her parents but remained close to Emma, taking her hand in her own.

 

“What on earth do you think you are doing?” Cora demanded.

 

“Mommy why are you kissing Emma?” Henry’s brow furrowed.

 

“Henry can you be a big boy and wait in the living room, while I talk to Gran and Grandpa?” Regina asked.

 

Henry could sense the tone in the room and nodded slowly, getting down from his grandfather’s back and walking into the living room.

 

Cora waited until Henry had left the room before advancing into the room and looking at Regina and Emma, hands still firmly clasped together. “I’ll ask you again, what on earth do you think you are doing? Such behaviour will not be tolerated in this house.”

 

“I’m sorry Mrs Mills, I’ll go.”

 

Emma made to move but Regina tightened her grip on her hand. “No Emma, stay.”

 

Emma remained where she was and tried to avoid Cora’s burning gaze.

 

“Regina Mills. I did not raise you to behave this way. What would Daniel think?”

 

“How dare you bring Daniel into this. You hated him when you first met. You said he wasn’t good enough for me. You were wrong then and you’re wrong now. Daniel would want me to be happy, he would want Henry to be happy. Henry loves Emma and so do I.” Regina froze at this admittance and looked at Emma who had tears in her eyes. “And if you can’t accept that then we’re leaving.”

 

Regina pulled Emma towards the door and headed straight for the living room. “Henry we’re leaving, get your coat and go with Emma to the car.” Regina said handing Emma her car keys and nodding encouragingly.

 

Henry got up from the floor where he had been reading and followed Emma to the door where she helped him put on his coat, grabbed her own and took him out to the car.

 

Regina walked back into the kitchen, coat and bag in hand. “When you’re ready to apologise, for everything, and can be happy for us then I will listen. Until then I don’t want to see you.” And with that Regina left without a glance back.

 

~~~

 

By the time they’d reached Mifflin street Henry had fallen asleep, Emma could see that Regina was still shaking so she released Henry from his seat and picked him up to carry him inside. Emma tucked Henry up in bed and came back downstairs to see Regina sat on the coach nursing a glass of bourbon.

 

“I love you too.” Emma said sitting down next to the brunette. “I didn’t get a chance to say before we left. I’m sorry your mom reacted that way.”

 

“She wasn’t happy when I started dating Daniel, but she warmed up to him. I hope that’s what will happen here. I don’t think I could manage if she hated me for... well, for being me.” A single tear rolled down Regina’s cheek and Emma pulled the brunette into her arms, wiping it away.

 

“It’ll be okay, she’ll come round. I promise.” Emma reassured.

 

“Can you stay? I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Regina asked, face buried in Emma’s chest. Emma stroked Regina’s hair, settling back into the couch.

 

“As long as you need me I’ll be here.”

 

The two women lay on the sofa in silence. Neither really knew what to say after the afternoon at the Mills’ house and neither were in the mood for inane small talk. Emma was the first to speak, “I want to tell you something from my childhood.” Regina lifted her head and was about protest but Emma gently pushed her back down into her lap and continued to stroke Regina’s hair. “Don’t worry it’s a happy story...kind of.” Regina hummed and closed her eyes.

 

“Go on then.”

 

“I think I was eight, maybe nine. I’d just started yet another new school and wasn’t being very successful at the whole making friends thing. So, there I was, sat on the bench at recess eating my ham sandwich when this girl sits down next to me. Out of nowhere this girl just sits down. Now bearing in mind I was obviously a care kid -second hand clothes, scruffy shoes, lank hair the lot and yet this kid sits down and starts talking to me. So naturally I panic and I sit there in silence while this girl is yapping away at me and oh my god Regina this girl. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen in my life, she had long wavy brown hair and brown eyes and dark olive skin as if she had spent all summer in the Bahamas. And her voice was beautiful, like velvet and her laugh tinkled and I swear to god I was hypnotised. Every recess she would come and find me and sit with me and I started talking a bit more and laughing at her jokes. Then one day at lunch we were sitting behind the gym and I kissed her. I actually reached over and kissed her. I still remember it; how soft her lips were and how she smelt of cinnamon and sugar.” Emma paused and peered down at Regina. The woman seemed to be sleeping but suddenly mumbled,

 

“More.”

 

“We sat kissing for a while before the bell went. She stood up so fast, grabbed her bag and ran. She never spoke to me again. I waited behind the gym every day for a week but she never came back. A month later I moved to a new home and got put in a new school. I made sure to stay away from the girls after that.”

 

“Mm sorry.” Regina’s words were barely coherent as she tried to fight the sleep taking over.

 

“It’s okay, up until last month it was the best kiss I’d ever had.” Emma waited for Regina’s reaction but was met with nothing but quiet breathing. Sighing, she bent to kiss the top of Regina’s head. “Goodnight Regina.”

 

~~~

 

“Regina wake up. I made pancakes.” Regina stirred at the sound of Emma’s voice. Sitting up she felt very disorientated.

 

“How did I get up here?” Regina asked looking around at her bedroom, “Last thing I remember we were on the couch.”

 

“Well you fell asleep so I carried you up here, I didn’t want you being uncomfortable.” Emma blushed. “Now come on pancakes are on the table, you’ve got two minutes or Henry will come and jump on the bed.” She added as she left the room.

 

Regina climbed out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown, still in yesterday’s clothes but not wanting Henry to notice, and followed Emma to the dining room.

 

“Morning mommy.” Henry said, looking up when Regina entered the room. “Emma made pancakes.” He added, unnecessarily as Regina could see the syrup surrounding his mouth.

 

“That was very nice of her.” Regina smiled, helping herself to pancakes and syrup. “Henry, sweetie, can I ask you what you think of me and Emma being together, like Gran and Grandpa are?”

 

Henry shrugged. “If you love her then I love her too.”

 

Tears filled Regina’s eyes and she got up to hug her son, kissing his cheek and wiping away some of the syrup on his face. “Never change my little prince. Never change.”

 

“Emma,” Henry looked over his mom’s shoulders to where Emma was sat and motioned her over to join their hug. “You are family now.”

 

“Oh Henry thank you, that means so much to me.” Emma said slightly teary as she got up and joined the hug. “I’m going to tell my mom today, I think it’s time. Do you want to be there Regina?” Emma asked, looking at the brunette.

 

“We’ll do this together; Henry can spend some time with Neal.” Regina replied, breaking away from the hug so that she could finish her breakfast. “I’ll have to change first though if that’s okay?”

 

“Of course, little man here needs to get dressed anyway.” Emma smiled, ruffling Henry’s hair.

 

~~~

 

“Mom? Dad? I’m home. Regina and Henry are here.” Emma called out, unlocking the front door and walking inside.

 

“We’re in the kitchen Em.” David called out.

 

“Henry why don’t you go upstairs and see if Neal wants to play, remember to knock though.” Emma said and Henry nodded before bounding up the stairs.

 

Emma squeezed Regina’s hand and walked into the kitchen.

 

“You didn’t come home last night is everything okay?” Mary Margaret asked.

 

“Oh yeah, I just crashed at Regina’s.” Emma explained before taking a deep breath and continuing. “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Regina and I are dating.”

 

Silence filled the small kitchen.  Mary Margaret looked between her daughter and Regina. As she watched she noticed how Emma’s eyes seemed brighter, wider than before. Her mouth curved up in a small smile. She watched as Emma almost subconsciously reached behind herself to touch Regina’s clasped hands. And she watched as Regina relaxed at Emma’s touch and smiled. Behind Mary Margaret David grinned. He was the first to speak, walking around Mary Margaret’s still form he pulled Emma into a hug.

 

“I’m very happy for you. Both off you.” Letting go of Emma he turned to Regina. “Welcome to the family Mayor Mills, good luck.” Patting Regina’s shoulder he carried on around the breakfast bar and headed up the stairs. Emma turned to look back at her mother.

 

“Mom?”

 

“I... I don’t know what to say. I mean If you’re happy then I suppose I am too.” Emma stiffened, the smile disappearing.

 

“You suppose you’re happy?” Mary Margaret’s eyes widened.

 

“That’s not how I meant it! Oh my gosh Emma no, I am happy for you. Very happy. I just worry about you, that’s all.” Emma’s scowl softened but she didn’t relax.

 

“Well you don’t need to worry mom, nothing’s going to happen to me.” Mary Margaret nodded and stepped backwards.

 

“Drinks, who wants a coffee?” Emma squeezed Regina’s hand and smiled at Mary Margaret.

 

“I’ll have a coffee, can you make Regina an herbal tea please?” Mary Margaret nodded mutely as Emma led Regina by the hand into the living room.

 

~~~

 

Regina and Henry returned home just after lunch, fully ready for a lazy afternoon of cartoons until the doorbell rang. Puzzled, Regina opened it, revealing her father, stood sheepishly on her front step. “Oh, hello dad, how can I help you?”

 

“Regina I want to apologise for your mother’s behaviour yesterday. She was way out of line and I want you to know that I will stand by you and Emma no matter what. It’s good to finally see you happy after Daniel.” Senior said, fidgeting from one foot to another as he spoke.

 

Regina sniffed and pulled her father into a hug. “Do you want to join me and Henry for some ice cream?”

 

“That sounds lovely dear, I can’t stay too long though, your mother doesn’t know I’m here, I told her I was going to the stables.” Senior chuckled as he walked over the threshold with his daughter.

 

~~~

 

Regina woke up the next morning and sighed, back to work today. That was one of the downsides to being a civil servant- minimal holiday.

 

Regina pulled on one of her pantsuits and walked into Henry’s room to wake him up.

 

“Wake up honey, you need to pick which toys to take to Roland’s.”

 

Henry opened his eyes blearily, blinking as Regina turned on his bedside lamp.

 

“I’m going to make breakfast, why don’t you get dressed and pick your toys, only two sweetie, you know Roland has toys too, and then come downstairs okay?”

 

Regina said the same basic speech every day of every holiday, but he was only four and very sleepy. Regina sighed as she watched her son sit up and rub his eyes, savouring the early morning quiet. He wouldn’t always be this young and she wanted to remember every moment.

 

Henry plodded down the stairs ten minutes later and sat down at the table, picking at the French toast in front of him and sipping at his milk.

 

“Are you excited to see Roland again? You can see what he got from Santa.”

 

Henry munched his toast and nodded, getting more energy the more he ate.

 

Regina looked at her watch. “Come on sweetie, you can finish your toast in the car- just this once though. I have a 9 o’clock meeting I can’t be late for.”

 

Henry picked up his last slice of toast and followed Regina into the hallway, picking up their respective bags along the way.

 

~~~

 

Regina knocked on the door, smiling when Marian opened it. “I honestly don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I know, I’m a saint. Have you got time for a cup of coffee or are you rushing off to a meeting?”

 

Regina checked her watch, “I’ve got time for a quick one.” She said following Marian through to the kitchen, Henry had already run ahead to join Roland watching his cartoons.

 

“How are things with you and Emma going?” Marian asked pouring Regina a cup of coffee.

 

“Things are great actually. My mom doesn’t really like the fact that I’m dating her, or approve at all but I don’t care. My dad is happy and so are Emma’s parents, more or less. Actually can I ask a favour? Can Henry sleep over tomorrow? Emma’s coming round for date night and, err, I don’t want Henry in the house if things get… carried away…” Regina blushed deeply as her sentence trailed off.

 

“Of course! Play your cards right and I might even take him on New Year’s Eve too.” Marian winked making Regina blush even more deeply, which she didn’t think was possible.

 

“Okay I’m going to go now, thanks for watching him again, and err, I’ll let you know about New Year’s Eve.”

 

~~~

 

The next day began in much the same way, Regina woke up, took Henry to Marian’s and continued to work. However, when Regina left that evening she headed straight home, a feeling she was not used to. She hadn’t spent a night away from Henry his entire life.

 

Her stomach was doing flips by the time the doorbell rang, smoothing out her skirt Regina walked to the door. “Hey.” Regina said, as nervous as if this was a first date, kissing Emma before taking her coat.

 

“Where’s Henry?” Emma asked, being used to having him running full pelt towards her as soon as she arrived.

 

“Oh, he’s got a sleepover with Roland, so we’ve got the house to ourselves tonight.” Regina walked into the kitchen, thankful Emma couldn’t see her blushing.

 

“Roland? Marian and Robin’s kid?” Emma asked and Regina nodded, “He’s adorable, Robin used to bring him into the station before he got a bit too big and fidgety.”

 

“Wine?” Regina asked, taking two glasses out of the cupboard, Emma humming her approval.

 

“I thought tonight, instead of me cooking, we could order a pizza and just watch a film? Does that sound like a good idea?” Regina suggested, pouring a generous amount of white wine into each glass.

 

“That sounds perfect actually.” Emma said taking the glass Regina offered her, taking a mouthful before setting it down on the kitchen counter and pulling Regina in for a kiss, cutting off what Regina was going to say next.

 

It wasn’t a soft kiss like the ones they normally shared, it was more heated, Emma brought her hand up to tangle in Regina’s hair, the other clinging to her waist, holding her close. Regina didn’t pull away, she seemed to be as hungry for this kiss as Emma was.

 

When the need for air became too much they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other. “I’m so sorry, you were going to say something but I just, I wanted to do that. Without risking Henry walking in.” Emma blushed deeply.

 

Regina chuckled softly holding up the take-away menu, “I was going to ask what pizza you wanted to get but that can wait.” Regina’s eyes darkened as she pulled Emma out of the kitchen towards the stairs. The menu laying forgotten on the kitchen island.

 

~~~

 

The month of January passed in a blur. Regina was busy at the office and Emma was occupied at the station and at home helping her parents get the room ready for her sister’s arrival.

 

The couple had only managed to snag a few hours together at the weekends since the new year, but Emma had managed to switch shifts with Lancelot and had the afternoon of the 3rd of February off. Stopping off at Granny’s to pick up lunch on her way to the office Emma shot off a text to let Regina know she was on her way before continuing.

 

Elsie nodded as Emma walked through, used to just letting Emma go straight through unless Regina was in a meeting. Just as Emma had deposited the bag on Regina’s desk and given the brunette a rather hungry kiss, her phone rang. Rolling her eyes at Regina, Emma picked up. “Hey dad, did Lancelot not show up yet? We swapped shifts so I could spend some time with Regina without a manic toddler preoccupying our time.” Emma chuckled pinching one of the fries out of the bag.

 

“What? Oh Emma no it’s not about your shift, it’s about your mom, she and Neal were in an accident and I need you to meet me at the hospital.” David’s voice was panicked.

 

“Of course, I’ll be right there!” Emma’s voice was panicked. Turning to Regina, whose expression was one of deep confusion and worry, she continued. “I uh, I have to go to the hospital, my mom and Neal, they were in an accident. I uh, I’m sorry.” Emma turned to leave.

 

“Emma, wait you can’t possibly drive right now, you’ll only get into an accident yourself. Let me drive you.” Regina said, grabbing hold of Emma’s hand and squeezing gently. Picking up her bag from underneath her desk Regina lead Emma out to her car, telling Elsie to cancel her meetings that afternoon as they left.

 

The drive to the hospital, while not long in distance, felt like it lasted a lifetime to the couple. Regina kept one hand on the steering wheel and one hand clasped in Emma’s, squeezing it occasionally.

 

Arriving at the hospital Regina pulled into the parking lot rather than the drop off point, “I can stay in the car and drive you home later if you want?” She suggested, looking over at Emma.

 

“Please don’t leave me.” Emma’s voice was barely more than a whisper. “Can you come in with me?”

 

Regina nodded. “I’m just going to call Marian and ask if Henry can stay at hers tonight, I won’t be long.”

 

Regina climbed out of the car, leaving Emma to fiddle with her jumper.

 

“Hey Marian I need a favour; can Henry stay at yours tonight? Emma needs me.”

 

“You know I’m keeping a tally of the favours you owe me, right?” Marian sighed.

 

“Yeah sure, err I’ll call you tomorrow and let you know if I can pick him up.”

 

Marian could sense the distracted tone in Regina’s voice and asked seriously. “Is everything okay? Is Emma okay?”

 

“Emma is physically fine, but her mother and brother were in an accident so I’m staying with her at the hospital and then taking her home.” Regina explained.

 

“Oh my god. Send her my love please and of course I’ll look after Henry as long as you need me to.” Marian replied.

 

Regina thanked her before hanging up. She walked around to the passenger side door and opened it up, bending her knees so she was level with Emma she spoke softly, “Are you ready to go in?”

 

Emma nodded, having put off going inside so far, thinking that if she didn’t know how bad it was then maybe she could just pretend like everything was fine.

 

The couple entered the hospital and were immediately called over by David. “Dad what’s going on? How are they? What happened?” Emma asked frantically.

 

“Your mom was driving Neal to his soccer game and a car ran a red light and went straight into the side of them. They’re both in surgery now so I don’t know anything new. I’m just waiting.” David replied, pulling Emma into a hug and smiling gratefully at Regina.

 

~~~

 

Doctor Whale came out about an hour after Emma and Regina arrived at the hospital. Neal had some internal bleeding that they had managed to stop, a few cracked ribs and a broken leg. He had been moved to the ICU and they could go and sit with him if they wanted. Mary Margaret on the other hand had more severe injuries localised to her left side: ruptured spleen, punctured lung, broken collar bone, a broken arm and a shattered knee.

 

Due to Mary Margaret’s injuries Doctor Whale informed David that they would be delivering the baby to give them both their best shot at surviving. With a trembling lip, David nodded, the doctor went back to the OR and David collapsed onto the chair behind him, burying his head in his hands.

 

“I’m going to sit with Neal, I don’t want him to be frightened when he wakes up.” Emma mumbled, standing up a little too quickly and going dizzy, Regina just catching her.

 

“When did you last eat?” Regina asked, her mothering instincts taking over.

 

“I don’t really remember, maybe breakfast?” Emma muttered.

 

“Okay I’m doing a coffee run, do you want a bear claw with that too?” Emma nodded. “David, can I get you anything?”

 

David rubbed his eyes and lifted his head.

 

“Err yeah, a coffee please.” Regina nodded and took Emma’s hand, leading her towards the canteen.

 

“I’ll get him a pastry too, then we’ll go up to Neal.” Emma nodded mutely and followed Regina out of the waiting room.

 

~~~

 

Emma sat next to Neal’s bed, sipping at the coffee Regina had brought her, Regina herself was sat in the waiting room with David at Emma’s request.

 

There was the sound of a commotion from outside and moments later Mary Margaret was wheeled into the ICU and placed next to Neal’s bed.

 

Emma couldn’t hold her tears back any longer and started to cry.

 

She looked so small surrounded by all the machinery and the wires.

 

A few minutes later David and Regina came through the doors. David heading straight to the chair next to Mary Margaret’s bed and Regina heading to Emma.

 

“Your sister is in the NICU. She’s very small and 8 weeks premature, but she doesn’t appear to have sustained any damage from the crash. She will be in the NICU for a while but Whale says we can go and see her if you want.”

 

“Has Dad been to see her?”

 

“Not yet, he wanted to see your mom first.” Regina replied, a hand on Emma’s shoulder.

 

“Okay, will you come with me?” Emma asked standing up.

 

“As long as you need me I’ll be with you.” Regina smiled.

 

The two women walked down the hallway and across the reception area. Rounding the next corner they pushed through the doors to the neonatal unit. Silence surrounded them, broken only by the intermittent bleeps and sighs of the machines. A young nurse came over and took Emma to her sister’s incubator. Emma asked if she could touch her and, with a nod, she reached into the incubator and stroked her sister’s bare stomach.

 

“Hey baby, you don’t have a name yet so I’m just going to call you peanut until then, I hope that’s okay. My name’s Emma, I’m your big sister. I’m going to make sure that you’ll always be safe and happy. I promise.” Emma stared down at her baby sister in her incubator, hooked up to a respirator and heart monitors. So small and pale she could fit in the crook of Emma’s arm.

 

Emma turned away and buried her face in Regina’s shoulder, who had been silently watching the interaction.

 

“She’s so small Regina. She shouldn’t be here, like this. She should be huge and pink and wrapped in a blanket in mom’s arms.” Regina stroked Emma’s hair as she wrapped her arms around the trembling woman.

 

~~~

 

Both Neal and Mary Margaret were placed in a coma for the first few days after the crash. David and Emma split their time between the NICU and ICU, not wanting to leave anyone alone. Regina floated between the two of them when she wasn’t at home. Elsie had been a star, cancelling any meeting that wouldn’t cause a war, and dropping important paperwork off on her way home, which Regina brought to the hospital along with cooked meals for Emma and David.

 

Henry was too young to be exposed to the ICU and the pain it held so he spent his time at Marian’s, Regina making a point every night to eat dinner with him before continuing to the hospital.

 

Three days after the crash Neal was starting to be weaned off his sedation. On day four he woke up. His first question was whether his mom was okay, the second about his sister. The truth was it was too early to say for either.

 

Six days after the crash Mary Margaret went into respiratory arrest and had to be rushed back to the OR. Something to do with the punctured lung from the crash, Emma hadn’t listened to the details. Two hours after going back to the OR Mary Margaret went back to the ICU in a separate room from Neal, her sedation upped and, despite not being awake, visitation was limited.

 

~~~

 

It was a further two weeks before Mary Margaret’s sedation was brought down and she finally woke up. Her hands immediately rose to her stomach, tears in her eyes she looked to David, who was quick to explain that their baby was in intensive care and was just as strong as her mom.

 

“She’s okay?”

 

“She’s perfect. And Neal is doing great, he had some internal bleeding that they stopped and he has a few cracked ribs and a broken leg but he’s being so strong and the doctors think he can be discharged soon. So my dear, you just need to focus on yourself.” David said, kissing Mary Margaret’s hand as tears rolled down her cheeks. “Regina has been incredible, she brought Emma here, she went to get Neal some clothes and comics and she’s been making sure that Emma and I are eating properly.” He continued.

 

“I guess I misjudged her then, where is she?” Mary Margaret asked wiping away her tears.

 

“She’s with Emma in the NICU, we’ve been sharing our time between the ICU and NICU, but little peanut might be allowed out for a visit. You’re definitely not strong enough to move.” David said getting up and walking over to the nurse’s station.

 

Five minutes later Emma, Regina and peanut (still in her incubator) came through the door, accompanied by a nurse and a porter.

 

“Mom!” Emma said rushing over to Mary Margaret’s bed and gently hugging her.

 

“Oh my baby, I’m so sorry if I scared you. And you, thank you Regina, you took care of my family when I couldn’t. I’m so grateful that Emma has you in her life.”

 

Regina smiled softly, “I’m just happy to see that you’re on the mend.”

 

“Mom do you want to meet peanut?” Emma asked, wheeling the incubator closer to the bed.

 

Mary Margaret’s eyes teared up upon seeing her daughter for the first time. “Can I hold her?”

 

Emma looked at the nurse who shook her head. “I’m sorry mom, she’s still too weak.” Mary Margaret sank back into her pillows, a tear rolling down her cheek. David grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. “But you can touch her, she grabbed my pinkie yesterday!” Mary Margaret wiped her damp cheeks and smiled. Emma opened the window on the side of the incubator and helped Mary Margaret slip her hand inside. Mary Margaret placed her palm over her daughter’s chest, feeling it rise and fall with her baby’s breaths. Through her tears, she watched as her daughter slowly lifted a hand and grasped for her finger.

 

“She’s perfect.” David nodded his agreement. The small group watched as the baby continued to grab Mary Margaret’s fingers.

 

“How about we give her a name, we can’t keep calling her peanut.” Mary Margaret suggested. “What about Clara?”

 

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone around her bed. Mary Margaret turned to David. “Clara Regina Nolan it is then.” David said, Mary Margaret nodding.

 

Regina felt tears well up. “Wait, are you sure?”

 

“Of course, Regina you have done so much for this family, it’s the least we can do.” David said.

 

Emma wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist, pulling her close. “Thank you.” She whispered.

 

~~~

 

Neal was discharged the day after Mary Margaret woke up but it was another month before Mary Margaret and Clara were allowed to go home. Clara had shown great improvement (she could breathe without the respirator, she had a stable temperature and she was taking her food orally) but she still needed a lot of care at home.

 

Because Mary Margaret and Neal were still in casts they relied heavily on Emma and David for help. This meant that for the first week they were both home, Emma rarely saw Regina. Until one day Regina turned up at the door with Henry and a bag and announced that until Clara and Mary Margaret were less reliant, she would be around to lessen the strain on Emma and David.

 

“I’m going to help too.” Henry beamed. “Mommy said Neal has been poorly and I want to help him feel better.”

 

“That’s very sweet of you Henry, he’s up in his room. But he’s still poorly so be careful okay?” Emma said as Henry rushed past.

 

“Is this alright? I want to help and I miss you-” Emma silenced Regina’s worries with a long lingering kiss.

 

“It’s lovely, thank you.” Emma replied just as Clara started crying. “Dad’s at the store do you mind?”

 

“Not at all, shall I take her to her mom?” Regina smiled.

 

“You’re an angel, yes please.”

 

~~~

 

It was mid-April before Regina and Henry went back to their own beds. Mary Margaret and Neal were much less dependent on everyone around them.

 

The last thing Regina expected to see when she walked into her living room were her parents.

 

“Mom, Dad what are you doing here?” Regina asked, dropping her bags on the floor as Henry ran forward to hug his grandfather.

 

“We were worried about you, I called your assistant and she told us that you were spending all your free time with Emma and her family. Your mother also had something she wanted to say.” Senior said, swinging Henry onto his hip and looking at Cora.

 

“Regina I wanted to apologise. My reaction to the idea of you and Miss Swan being together was atrocious, I thought this would just be a phase and that you’d grow tired of… of her. But hearing about what happened to her mother and her brother and how you helped, I can see that I was wrong. I hope you can forgive me.”

 

Regina was silent for a moment before finally speaking. “Her name is Emma, if you want our forgiveness you really should use her name.” She said before walking past Cora and into the kitchen.

 

Cora turned back to face Senior, who had a confused looking Henry on his hip.

 

“Gran why don’t you like Emma? I didn’t like her first but then I met Neal and he was cool so Emma was cool, do you want to meet Neal?” Henry asked, eyes bright.

 

“Oh sweetheart I have nothing against Emma, it’s just that when I was growing up, it wasn’t considered ‘proper’ for two women to be in love.” Cora tried to explain.

 

“Oh.” Henry’s face fell as he tried to process this information. “Why?” he asked looking up. “They are in love so mommy is happy. Why is that bad?”

 

Cora opened her mouth to respond but swiftly closed it again when she realised she didn’t know what to say.

 

“Wow, who would’ve thought that you would be struck dumb by a four-year-old. Well done Henry.” Senior chuckled putting Henry down. “Why don’t you go and find your mom and your Gran and I will come through in a bit okay?” Henry nodded and ran after Regina, leaving Senior alone with Cora.

 

“Now Cora I can see how uneasy you are with Regina and Emma being together, but if you don’t get your head around it then sooner or later you’re going to lose Regina, and Henry too. But she’s happy Cora, for the first time in years she is truly happy.” Senior said taking hold of Cora’s hands as she took steady breaths.

 

“You’re right.” Cora smiled and walked towards the kitchen to apologise to Regina.

 

Cora stopped abruptly in the doorway when she saw Regina and Emma stood at the island talking. “Oh, Miss Swan I didn’t see you come in.”

 

Regina and Emma turn around, a small smile on Emma’s lips, a scowl on Regina’s.

 

“Regina gave me a spare key. I’ve pulled most of the late nights in the past week and I didn’t want to wake my sister coming in late. I’m quite the clutz so Regina very kindly let me crash here, even if she was at my parent’s.” Emma explained, placing a soothing hand on Regina’s lower back, similar to the supportive hand that Senior had on Cora’s shoulder. “I was just dropping off some of Henry’s toys, he left them in my brother’s room and I knew he’d want them back. I’ll go if you want me too.”

 

“No! I mean, I want to apologise. My reaction when I saw the two of you in December was completely uncalled for. But you must understand that I grew up in a time where this-” Cora gestured to the couple in front of her, “was not accepted. So I’ve never accepted it myself. But seeing, or rather hearing, about how happy Regina has been these last few months, Miss-” Cora corrected herself upon seeing Regina’s eyes roll, “Emma I would like to welcome you to the family. Please understand I may slip up and say something untoward or inconsiderate at times, and I ask that you forgive that, I am an old-fashioned woman in a new era.”

 

There was silence as Cora finished her speech. Regina mulled over the apology in her head, looking at Emma who smiled encouragingly. “Okay mother, I will accept your apology.”

 

Cora smiled uneasily. “Thank you dear. That means a lot to me.” Glancing around, Cora noticed the bags lying haphazardly in the doorway. “We’ll leave you and Henry to get unpacked, shall we be expecting you on Sunday for dinner? All of you?” Emma grinned at Regina who nodded.

 

“We shall see you on Sunday mother.”

 

Regina showed her parents out and returned to the kitchen looking tired. “Don’t trust that apology, she’s been lying through her teeth like that longer than I’ve been alive.” Regina took a deep breath and shook her head, clearing her mind of anything related to her parents. “Now, did you want to stay for dinner? I was going to order pizza.”

 

“That sounds lovely.” Emma pecked Regina on the cheek, “Don’t be too harsh on your mom Regina, she is trying.” And with that Emma grabbed the bag of toys and made her way upstairs to Henry.

 

~~~

 

A few days after her run in with Cora, Emma was climbing into her bug and driving back from Portland. The doctors had given Mary Margaret a list of Physiotherapists that would help with rehabilitating her leg with the pins holding together her knee. Due to the nature of her injury and the surgery to repair it Emma had offered to visit the therapists and report back, so Mary Margaret wasn’t travelling so much.

 

Emma shot off a quick text to Regina letting her know she was just leaving and would be home in time to read Henry his bedtime story, before setting off on her way back to Storybrooke.

 

It was unseasonably wet for April and Emma was sure to be careful driving home. About twenty minutes later Emma’s phone buzzed with a reply from Regina. Not thinking, she leant across to the passenger seat to grab it from her bag. Suddenly everything happened at once. Emma felt her tyres skid and lose their grip on the road, still half leaning across the seats she pulled the steering wheel to try and regain control but overestimated and was sent careening off the other side of the road and into a ditch. The bug landed with a dull thud nose first in the mud, smoke billowing from under the crumpled hood. Emma was sprawled across the front seats, unconscious.

 

Over an hour passed before another car came by. Soon lights and sirens filled the darkening road as Emma was lifted out of the bug and wheeled into the waiting ambulance.

 

~~~

 

Back in Storybrooke Regina was starting to panic. Emma always replied straight away, even if she was driving she would pull over. Emma knew how she worried so she would always reply.

 

Regina had tried calling but the phone just rang out.

 

A few doors down Mary Margaret’s phone rang. Looking at the Caller ID, she smiled.

 

“Emma? How was the physiotherapist? I thought you would be driving now, have you not left?” She asked.

 

“Sorry Emma isn’t here. My name is Guy Robinson, I’m a nurse at Portland General Hospital. Your daughter was in a car accident.”

 

“Wait is she okay?” Mary Margaret’s voice was shaking with worry. David looked up from the kitchen sink, his brow furrowed.

 

“She’s in a bad way, we don’t know how long she was in that car but she was freezing when the paramedics got to her.” Guy replied.

 

“Oh god, I’m on my way, tell her I’ll be there soon.” Mary Margaret hung up and looked over at David, tears in her eyes.

 

“What’s happened? Is it Emma?” David asked, running over from the kitchen to his wife’s side.

 

“She was in a car accident, they’ve taken her to Portland General. We have to go, we have to go now.” Mary Margaret made to stand up and winced when she jolted her knee, stumbling slightly and David catching her.

 

“Oh god. Okay, err, I’ll take you down to the car and then I’ll get Neal and Clara and we can drop them at Robin’s or Killian’s- wait can you call Regina? She’ll want to know. We can drive together.” David said, propping up his wife as he ran through everything in his head.

 

“There’s no time to call Regina! Emma is in a bad way we need to go.”

 

David eased his wife back down into the chair and picked up the phone she’d dropped. “Mary Margaret, Emma cares a great deal about Regina, she was there for you and Neal, now you’re going to call her and tell her we’re leaving in twenty minutes. I’m going to get Neal and Clara ready.” He said, voice shaking slightly as he handed Mary Margaret the phone and disappeared upstairs.

 

Mary Margaret dialled Regina’s number and held the phone up, half hoping Regina wouldn’t answer. “Oh hello Mary Margaret, have you heard from Emma? I’ve been trying to call her for the past hour but she hasn’t answered.” Regina asked as Mary Margaret’s heart sank.

 

“Regina, are you sitting down?”

 

“What? Why would I need to be sitting down? What’s happened to Emma?”

 

Mary Margaret took a deep breath. “She was in a car accident.” Mary Margaret heard a glass smashing. “She’s been taken to Portland General Hospital. David and I are going to drive down, we’re leaving in twenty minutes if you want to come...” Mary Margaret petered off towards the end.

 

“Okay, I’ll need to drop Henry off at Marians, what are you doing with Neal and Clara?” Regina’s voice was shaky as she ran up the stairs towards Henry’s room.

 

“Oh well, I don’t know really-”

 

Regina cut her off. “I can ask Marian if she can take them? I mean I owe her like 6 bottles of wine as it is, what’s another couple?” she suggested, her voice quieting down as she asked Henry to pack an overnight bag so he can visit Roland.

 

“If you don’t think she’d mind, that would be so helpful thank you.”

 

“I’ll be over in about five minutes.” Regina said before hanging up.

 

~~~

 

Within ten minutes and the promise of a case of wine to Marian, Regina, Mary Margaret and David were on their way to Portland.

 

It’s a tense ride at first, Regina sat in the back fiddling with her jacket, trying to think of anything to say that would break the tension.

 

“Emma told me you used to ride horses?” Regina asked, more to break the silence than to start a conversation but Mary Margaret sighed and replied.

 

“Yes, I took her a couple of times but she didn’t like it, said the horses freaked her out. Their faces were too long.” Mary Margaret chuckled at the memory. “My mom took me as a little girl, I adored it. I won my fair share of trophies too, my coach said I could compete at the Olympic level but then my mom got sick…” Mary Margaret trailed off and Regina cursed inwardly before reaching a comforting hand forward to place on her shoulder.

 

“What about you Regina, Emma said your parents have a riding school?” Mary Margaret asked in return, shaking off the sad memory.

 

~~~

 

They almost forgot that they were on the way to see Emma until David drives past a sign for Portland Hospital and the car becomes quiet again.

 

David finds a space as close to the hospital door as he can before they all jump out and head in to the front desk, Mary Margaret hobbling on her crutches.

 

“Emma Swan? We’re her parents, where is she? Is she okay?” David asked, getting to the desk first.

 

The receptionist on the front desk looked to one of the nurses stood behind her who looked solemn. “The paramedics just brought her in. She’s in the ER at the moment but I’m sorry I can’t let you through. If you take a seat, I’ll let the doctor know that you’re here.” The nurse said gesturing to the seats behind them.

 

David thanked the nurse and led Mary Margaret over to the seats, Regina following meekly, as the nurse disappeared through ominous double doors.

 

The nurse reappeared a few minutes later and came over to speak to David before he nodded and she returned to the desk.

 

“She said that Emma is badly hurt, they’re trying to raise her body temperature in the ER before they take her to the operating room.” David relayed, his voice wobbling slightly.

 

~~~

 

The next half an hour passed so slowly it felt like no time had gone at all. David spent it pacing the length of the reception, glancing at the double doors every time he turned around. Mary Margaret was sat in a chair, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

 

Regina sat opposite the double doors tapping her foot impatiently and chewing on the sleeve of her cardigan, her mother wouldn’t approve but it was keeping her from breaking down right now. She scoffed and shook her head, wondering just how her mother could manage to break into her subconscious at a time like this.

 

The doors suddenly opened and a doctor came over to speak to them. “My name is Amanda Driscoll, I’m Emma Swan’s attending doctor, are you her family?” She asked, rather futilely as they were the only ones in the waiting area.

 

“Yes! How is she?” Mary Margaret practically shouted, looking over Amanda’s shoulder at Emma being wheeled towards them, surrounded by wires and bleeping machines.

 

“When she was brought in her body temperature was low. We’ve raised it slightly but we can’t wait any longer, she needs surgery. She has hypothermia so she’s very confused and disorientated right now, but that’s the least of her problems I’m afraid. She has a skull fracture, pneumothorax, dislocated hip and shattered tibia being the worst.” Amanda explained.

 

“Can I go with her?” Mary Margaret asked.

 

Dr Driscoll hesitated before answering. “Okay, you can wait outside. Follow me.” Regina grabbed hold of Emma’s limp hand, rushing alongside the bed to keep up. “I’m sorry it’s family only.” Dr Driscoll said from the other side of Emma’s bed.

 

Tears fell down Regina’s face as she looked up at the doctor, she had only heard bits of what the doctor had said to Mary Margaret but she knew that Emma wasn’t stable, that this surgery would be very touch and go. A thought ran through her mind: this could be the last time she saw Emma. Regina blinked as her hand was squeezed tightly. Looking down Emma’s eyes were barely open, glazed and rolling from side to side.

 

“Just let me say goodbye.” Regina pleaded.

 

Everyone backed away, looking at Amanda who nodded. “But hurry up, we can’t keep her unplugged for long.” Regina bent over Emma’s bed, trying to get Emma to concentrate on her.

 

“Emma, don’t you dare leave me. Henry would never forgive me.” Regina half laughed, half sobbed. “I can’t lose you. I can’t go through this again.” She paused, she can’t think what else to say but she doesn’t want to let Emma go, not yet. “Marry me?” The thought is like a flash of light in her head. Two words, so clear and obvious and before she can think it through they’re said, thrown out into the noisy corridor.

 

“Yes.” It’s weak and it’s slurred but it’s a yes. Suddenly Emma’s heart rate drops drastically and the medics are pulling Regina away and pushing Emma off to surgery, Mary Margaret following closely behind her, as fast as her crutches could handle.

 

“I’m sorry you still can’t come through, I’ll get someone to find you when there’s news.” Amanda sighed apologetically before following her staff.

 

Regina was left behind, the doors swinging as she watched Emma’s bed round the corner, her head spinning and tears falling.

 

~~~

 

David walked over to Regina and led her to the chairs beside the doors. She sat down, folding her legs beneath her, and stared. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes red raw. Her head thumping and those two words spinning around on repeat.

 

Soon David went outside to call Marian, thanking her for taking in the children and asking how Clara had been in the night. Upon his return he found Regina pacing the corridor, glaring at anyone who passed her.

 

“Regina? Have you heard anything?” David asked, sitting down in the seat next to Regina’s.

 

“No. It’s been nearly three hours and no one has told me anything. Dr Driscoll said someone would come and find me when there was news. How can three hours have passed and there not be any news?” Regina was angry. She was tired and scared and she had never felt more alone. She just needed to know Emma was okay. Well, ‘okay’ was a strong word. She’d settle for ‘alive’.

 

“Why didn’t you go with Mary Margaret?” Regina asked calming slightly, realising it was David’s daughter who had been wheeled off.

 

“I couldn’t stand to see them cut into her, I didn’t want to have that memory if- if anything went wrong, I didn’t want that to be the last memory I had for my daughter.” David’s voice wobbled but never broke and Regina reached out a hand to clasp his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

“I asked her to marry me.” Regina confessed before the tears started falling again, falling apart on David’s shoulder. “I couldn’t stand the thought of losing her and it just came out. She said yes. It was weak but it was a yes, and then they pulled me away and-” Regina tried to convince herself that everything would be okay, that she would see Emma again.

 

“She’ll pull through this Regina, she’s stubborn. She won’t give up.” David said, trying to reassure himself as much as Regina. “Did you know she broke her arm when Neal was about seven months old? She refused to believe she had and wouldn’t go to hospital for a good two hours because she couldn’t stand the thought of not being able to hold Neal when he cried.” David laughed remembering. “She’s made of stronger stuff is Emma.”

 

A nurse poked his head through the double doors, looking around. Spotting David and Regina he walked over. “Mr Nolan?” David nodded, “Your daughter is still in surgery but your wife is asking for you. If you come with me I can show you the way.”

 

David stood and Regina moved to curl up in the chair again, bringing her hands up to rest her head on. But before she could David grabbed one and pulled her up with him. “Lead the way.” He said looking at the nurse.

 

“Err, I’m sorry sir, she can’t go through. She’s not family.” The nurse replied weakly.

 

A fresh wave of tears started to roll down Regina’s cheeks. She was about to sit back down but was jolted upright again, David’s hand still firmly clasped in her own. “This is Emma’s fiancé, and if I’m going through then so is she.”

 

“Oh, I am so sorry I didn’t know. Of course, please follow me.” The nurse ushered them through the doors. “I would have let you through hours ago, but no one told me.”

 

David and Regina followed the nurse down several quiet echoing corridors to where Mary Margaret was waiting, her features pale and her whole body shaking. Sat watching the doors to the operating room she didn’t notice their approach until David placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

 

Looking up she took it but immediately turned her attention back to the door. Regina sat on David’s other side and silence fell over the three of them as they watched and waited.

 

~~~

 

Two more hours passed, David made the trips up and down the corridor for coffee and the occasional phone call back to Storybrooke, making sure that Lancelot knew what was going on and that Marian could get his spare key from him for the kids to get clean clothes if they needed them. Of the three of them he was the only one able to make these arrangements. Neither Regina nor Mary Margaret had uttered a word other than thanks for the warm drinks and David knew he had to hide his fear, both women needed him to be strong.

 

Finally the doors opened and Dr Driscoll appeared. Regina and Mary Margaret leapt out of their seats, waiting with baited breath.

 

“She’s stable for now but we’ve had to put her into a medically induced coma. Her skull fracture caused a haemorrhage on the brain, we’ve stopped the bleeding and we’re hopeful that the coma will give her time to heal and rest.” Behind her Emma was wheeled out and pushed down the corridor, somehow looking even paler and smaller than before. “We’re taking her to the ICU but she can only have one visitor at a time and like I said, she’s in a coma right now so she won’t be very responsive.”

 

Mary Margaret leant into David’s chest, crying quietly as he wrapped her up in his arms.

 

Regina stood just behind them, tears silently falling, no one comforting her. Her mind swam with memories of Daniel, of similar information being relayed and similar hope. Her breaths were getting faster and faster until she felt like she was going to choke with the surplus of oxygen coursing through her veins. It’s all too painful and as quickly as she has stood up she’s back in her chair trying to calm herself and process what the doctor has said. Emma was stable. She was in a coma but she was stable.

 

David spoke first, “Mary Margaret will go with her, Regina and I will come through later.”

 

Mary Margaret nodded and followed behind Emma’s bed, leaving David to talk to Regina. David stepped back and crouched down so he was level with Regina’s bent head. Reaching out he placed a hand on Regina’s shoulder but was surprised when Regina forcefully shook it off.

 

“I don’t want your sympathy I want to see Emma.” Regina said standing up.

 

“You will Regina I promise, but if you plan to stay here with Emma you’ll need to sort out some more permanent care for Henry.” David suggested, trying not to take her outburst personally.

 

Regina stopped pacing and turned to face David, trying to think of someone who could take Henry. Her mind however was swimming with thoughts of Emma, imagining the worst outcomes: Sitting at her bed and watching her slowly fade away; Emma waking up and coming to her senses, telling Regina she didn’t want to be with her; Emma dying on the table, her last memory of Regina being anger as it was her text that had caused the accident.

 

David could see Regina struggling to think straight so he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder again. This time Regina didn’t move. “Hey look, I have to do the same for Neal and Clara anyway so I can make a few calls for you if you want?”

 

“Oh David thank you. Erm my parents might be able to take Henry. I’ll give you their number.” Regina fished around in her bag for a pen and some paper before scribbling down her parent’s number.

 

“Okay I’ll give them a ring, you go up and see Emma.” David said, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

 

~~~

 

Regina walked into the ICU, looking around for Emma. Catching a glimpse of Mary Margaret in a room off to the side, Regina moved forward and gently pushed open the door.

 

Mary Margaret was sat in a chair beside Emma’s bed, clutching her hand. Regina stood by the door, just looking at Emma surrounded by wires. She was pale with a large dark bruise across her forehead. She looked peaceful though and for the first time in almost six hours Regina smiled.

 

“I’m sorry for intruding, David said I could come up.” Mary Margaret didn’t respond. Regina sighed and moved around the bed to the other chair. There was silence for a few moments until Mary Margaret started to speak.

 

“She means the world to me. She was my first child and she will always be my first child. She was so lost and alone when we met her, it broke my heart. When we brought her home, I knew life wouldn’t be easy, even though she wasn’t a new-born, I was terrified she would hurt herself. She broke her arm once when Neal was seven months old and I panicked so much. She refused to go to the hospital, said it didn’t hurt. We finally got her to go and I hoped I never had to see her in a hospital bed again.” Regina saw Mary Margaret’s eyes were red from crying and her lips chewed raw.

 

“You know I wasn’t going to tell you she’d be in an accident, I was just going to drive straight here. David insisted I call you.” Mary Margaret paused, not taking her eyes off Emma. “I am so sorry, deep down I don’t really think I saw you two as a couple, but now, seeing you breakdown when Emma was taken to the OR and when you proposed to her- yes, I heard you- I can see what an idiot I’ve been. Can you forgive me?” At this Mary Margaret looked up at last to Regina, her eyes glistening and pleading for Regina to understand.

 

Regina nodded, she opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by the door behind her opening and a nurse entering the room. “Only one visitor at a time. One of you has to leave please.” She stood with the door open, tapping her foot impatiently.

 

Mary Margaret stood up to leave but Regina was faster. “No Mary Margaret you stay, I err, I need some air.” Regina turned and followed the nurse from the room, leaving a slightly bewildered Mary Margaret behind her.

 

~~~

 

The hospital passed Regina in a blur as she all but ran through the maze of corridors. Eventually a cool breeze blew Regina’s hair across her face and she sucked in a deep breath. A nurse brushed past her and Regina realised she was standing in the middle of the entrance. Slowly she made her way to a memorial garden and collapsed onto a bench. A proposal? Really? What had she been thinking? Out of habit Regina pulled her phone from her coat pocket before realising that the one person she would call is lying in a hospital bed unconscious. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she dialled Marian instead.

 

“Regina, hey, how’s Emma?” Marian asked as soon as she picked up.

 

“She’s stable at the moment but I think I did something stupid.” Regina replied, as she started to pace the length of the garden.

 

“Okay… how stupid?” Marian asked, sounding wary.

 

“I asked Emma to marry me.” Regina heard Marian take a sharp intake of breath. “She was being taken through to the OR and I just couldn’t stand the thought of losing her, so I asked and she said yes, it was slurred but it was definitely yes.”

 

“Wow.” Marian breathed. “That’s erm, that’s quite something. Do you love her?”

 

“With all of my heart.” Regina didn’t hesitate.

 

“Then what’s the problem?” Marian asked.

 

“How’s Henry?” Regina asked, changing the subject so she could think for a minute.

 

“He’s okay, he misses you. David called, your dad is coming to pick him up later.” Marian said before Regina could ask. “I’m guessing he knows what’s happened but what should I tell Henry? He’s asking where you are and wouldn’t go to bed until I promised you would kiss him goodnight when you came back.” Marian asked.

 

“I can’t thank you enough Marian, you’ve been so amazing. If he wakes up again tell him Emma is poorly and I need to look after her but I will see him very soon.”

 

“Okay I’ll tell him and yes I know, you owe me big!” Regina smiled slightly, there was no malice in her friend’s tone. “Now get off the phone, your son is fine, go and see your fiancé!” Marian hung up chuckling before Regina could argue.

 

Regina put her phone back in her pocket and buried her head in her hands, shakily laughing.

 

~~~

 

Nine days passed until Emma showed signs of waking up, the doctors had slowly started to reduce her anaesthesia after her latest scan showed reduced swelling in her brain. In those nine days Regina, Mary Margaret and David had been by her side constantly, rotating visitors to not break the ‘one visitor at a time’ rule. David had been a rock, the one going back to Storybrooke for clean clothes, going out for food and making sure they got a few hours sleep each day.

 

It was Regina’s turn to stay with Emma and she quietly pushed the door to Emma’s room open. She could hear the steady bleep of Emma’s machines and the quiet snoring she had become so accustomed to. Slowly she made her way to the head of the bed and stopped. She watched as Emma’s chest rose and fell, the small flutter under her eyes as she dreamt. Regina moved around the bed and sat in the large hospital armchair, curling her legs up under herself. Regina sat, unmoving, for well over an hour, watching Emma sleep. The bruise had softened slightly, turning purple and red but the red gash stood prominent across Emma’s forehead, the black stitches not making it any more beautiful. Regina’s eyes were drooping when she caught movement on the far side of the hospital bed. Blinking, she rubbed her eyes and sat up to stretch. Watching she saw as Emma moved her fingers, tapping a rhythm on the sheet. Regina stood and rounded the bed, grasping Emma’s hand.

 

“Emma? Emma, can you hear me?” Emma shifted, her nose scrunching as her eyes slowly opened to the bright hospital lights. Regina squeezed Emma’s hand. “Emma it’s Regina, open your eyes. Look at me Emma.” Emma slowly turned her head to face Regina.

 

“What happened?” Emma’s voice was barely above a whisper but Regina laughed, tears falling down her cheeks in relief. Emma frowned but gasped as the stitches were stretched. Automatically she lifted her hands to her head but groaned as the movement pulled her ribs. Regina took a hand again and squeezed it.

 

“You were involved in an accident, you had some bleeding on your brain so they had to put you in a coma.” Emma tried to sit up but Regina stopped her. “You cracked a few ribs and broke your tibia so don’t try to move.” Emma nodded and rested her head back down on the pillows. Regina watched for a moment as Emma took in her surroundings. Walking back around the bed, she sat in the chair and took Emma’s other hand. “What do you remember? I got your text and replied but didn’t hear anything and next thing I know your mother rings me up and says you’re on your way here.” Emma shook her head.

 

“I got the text and went to reply to it, I can’t remember anything after that.” Regina rolled her eyes.

 

“How many times have I told you to pull over to text.” Regina stood up, anger coursing through her. “I knew this would happen, I knew your need to be permanently attached to your phone would cause you to get hurt one day. And the worst part? It’s my fault. It was my text you were replying to. I’m the one who put you in the coma. Every time you look in the mirror you’ll be reminded of my stupidity.” At this point Regina was pacing up and down beside the bed, running a frustrated hand through her hair. “I could have killed you Emma. If that car hadn’t gone past it might have been hours before anyone found you. They said you were hypothermic when you arrived and they barely got your temperature up before they had to take you into surgery.”

 

“Regina-“

 

“Five hours you were in surgery, I had no idea what was going on, they wouldn’t even let me in for the first three. Not until David called me your fiancé but even then, no one actually came and told us anything.”

 

“Regina-“

 

“And then I came to see you and you were so small and pale and you had this huge bruise across half of your face and I could see you mother blamed me. She wouldn’t even look at me, she knew you were answering my text so she blamed me-“

 

“Regina!” Regina stopped mid pace and turned to face Emma who was smirking. “Come here.” Emma motioned for Regina to sit down and took Regina’s hand in hers. “Breathe Regina, I reached over to grab my phone. I knew the road was wet and I knew I should have pulled over. It was my fault.” Regina moved to protest but Emma interrupted. “I do remember something though.” Regina squeezed Emma’s hand.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Most of the hospital is a blur but I remember something.” Regina felt her heartbeat quicken. So far only David and Mary Margaret knew about her desperate proposal and she very much wished to keep it that way. Breathing slowly, she squeezed Emma’s hand again.

 

“What do you remember?”

 

“I think it was when I was on the way to theatre, someone was holding my hand. I thought it was mom but it felt different, warmer, like I was the last thing they wanted to let go. And then someone asked me a question.” Regina had closed her eyes, her heart thumping in her chest and tears prickling under the lids. “Will you marry me?” The breath caught in Regina’s throat, her head was spinning, her mouth dry as the words raced around and around.

 

And then soft lips were touching the back of her hand, a warm squeeze pulled her back to the present and she opened her eyes. The tears fell but a smile pulled at her lips.

 

“Regina Mills, will you be my wife?” Regina felt herself nod, her smile widening to a grin. Emma laughed and pulled Regina out of her chair. Regina fell awkwardly onto the bed, making sure not to nudge Emma’s leg cast. Leaning in as close as she could, Regina glanced at Emma’s lips before capturing them in a soft kiss. Smiling again, Regina leant back and whispered,

 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Accidents Happen [fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952487) by [justsing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsing/pseuds/justsing)




End file.
